Mi verdadero yo
by E-sailor-asjm
Summary: un secreto de serena sera revelado, y saldra a la luz un engaño. serena tendra la fortaleza para enfrentarse a sus problemas sin rendirse? encontrara el verdadero amor? la vida aveces nos pone problemas pero nunca puedes rendirte sin importar a lo que te enfrentes, debes poner toda tu fortaleza y valor para superarlo, y confiar en tus amigos para ello.
1. es Serena? parte1

**Mi verdadero yo**

**Capitulo 1**

Han pasado 2 meses desde la batalla contra galaxia, ya reconstruyeron la zona que destruida en la batalla contra galaxia. a Darién le ofrecieron una beca en la universidad de Tokio y la acepto pues no le ofrecieron otra oportunidad para ir a Harvard. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru viven en una casa las afueras de la ciudad, pues decidieron que no querían alejarse de Tokio para cuidar a serena si ella lo necesitaba. Y las chicas siguen estudiando en la preparatoria.

En un bosque cercano a tokio se encontraban entrenando unas personas desconocidas a altas horas de la noche, se encontraban entrenando 4 desconocidos a la luz de la luna. Una mujer de largo cabello y unos ojos únicos por su color, practicaba con una katana cortando un muñeco de practica en miles de pedazos logrando que saliera una gran cantidad de sangre falsa con tan solo unos minutos. Sus movimientos eran demasiado rápidos, poseía una fuerza y agilidad única a pesar de no usar ni una milésima parte de su poder, una mujer única con un secreto que solo sus mas leales protectores y sirvientes conocían.

-Hombre 1: señorita mond, se hace tarde y usted tiene colegio mañana

-Hombre 2: es cierto, además sigue siendo la mejor en el manejo de espadas, katanas y dagas como siempre a pesar de no entrenar hace mucho.

-Señorita mond: bueno nos iremos después de mi práctica con las pistolas.

Agarra dos pistola y empieza a apuntar a los divisar en sus muñecos de practica los diversos puntos vitales de las personas y a dispararles con gran rapidez y agilidad sin importar la distancia a las que se encontraran sus múltiples objetivos (cada objetivo se encontraba mas y mas lejos camuflados en las partes mas oscuras del bosque) como si fuera un simple juego de niños, y no implicara ni hacer un mínimo esfuerzo para darle a todos los objetivos en el blanco

-Mujer 1: has estado practicando desde las 9 con técnicas de combate y demás, deberías descansar

-Señorita mond: pero si apenas son las 2:50 además debo estar preparada

-Hombre 1: usted esta en perfecta condición, es la mujer mas peligrosa que he conocido, sus padres estarían orgullosos de usted. Pero yo creo que debería ser mas aplicada en sus estudios, yo se que usted no trabaja como podría porque no quiere sobresalir mucho, pero podría mejorar aunque sea un poco.

-Señorita mond: luego hablamos de eso (dispara por última vez a su objetivo) ya nos podemos ir.

Las cuatro desconocidos entran a un carro y empiezan a manejar hasta tokio, la señorita Mond (como la llaman los demás desconocidos) oculta su largo cabello ocultándolo en un sombrero y se coloca unas gafas negras para ocultar sus bellos ojos, y baja del carro para y entra a su casa para dormir.

Al día siguiente en la casa Tsukino

Serena se encontraba durmiendo profundamente hasta que empieza a sonar el molesto despertador y empieza el reto de todos los días, despertarse temprano para ir al colegio y no ser castigada por sus estrictos y malvados profesores (nuevamente, pues no es ni la primera ni será la ultima vez que le suceda)

-SERENA! Vas a llegar tarde al colegio (dice luna al despertarse con el ruido del despertador)

Luna empieza a gritarle a Serena para intentar despertarla del dulce sueño en el que se encontraba (obviamente no tuvo éxito alguno en su trabajo) y

- cinco minutos mas (dice medio dormida mientras cambia de posición)

- mira la hora (le tira el despertador que aun sigue sonando)

-(mira el reloj para apagarlo y grita) llegaré tarde al colegio (se levanta y empieza a arreglarse) porque no me levantaste antes (termina de arreglarse y baja al comedor)

- "es lo mismo de todas las mañanas, a veces creo que esta niña nunca madurara y se hará cargo de sus cosas"

- (serena coge un sándwich para comer en el camino y su almuerzo) chao mamá, chao papá

- adiós hija (dicen Kenji y Ikuko mientras Serena sale corriendo)

**Preparatoria**

Serena acababa de entrar corriendo a una velocidad inhumana, se escuchaba en todos los salones como si un extraño y rápido animal se hubiera metido al colegio y estuviera intentando llegar a un lugar a toda velocidad.

- lo logré (entra al salón a toda velocidad y suena el timbre indicando el inicio de clases, además de el éxito de serena al llegar a tiempo)hola chicas

-Todas- hola serena

- serena, deberías levantarte mas temprano casi no llegas a tiempo (Amy la regaña por su impuntualidad como de costumbre)

-después hablamos de eso (terminan clases y se van al templo hikawa)

**Templo**

Las chicas van al templo Hikawa para su ya conocida secion de estudios, donde las chicas se reúnen para hacer sus tareas o estudiar para los exámenes con la constante ayuda de Amy. Saludan a Rei, quien aun lleva puesto su traje de sacerdotisa del templo, Rei se cambia de ropa y empiezan a estudiar

Las chicas estudian toda la tarde en el templo (aunque como era de esperarse serena solo peleó con rei y leyó mangas, mientras Mina veia revistas de moda)

-Serena- se hace tarde (dice al ver que son las 8)

-Mina- y ya hemos estudiado mucho

-Rei- pero si ustedes no estudiaron nada, solo estuvieron perdiendo el tiempo (dice enojada)

-" Rei, déjalas por hoy"(lita intenta calmar la situacion)

-"además tienen razón, es tarde y creo que ya nos deberíamos ir a nuestras casas" (todas se despiden y se van a sus casas)

**Calle**

Las chicas empiezan a caminar rumbo a sus casas.

-"Serena, que te parece si vamos juntas a nuestras casas ya que quedan cerca? te parece?" (dice mina al ver que estaba muy tarde)

-"si, por mi no hay ningún problema."

-"serena ven por aquí, este es un atajo."

Entran a un callejón oscuro y tenebroso, uno de esos callejones a los que nadie en su sano juicio entraría a un callejón como ese a esas horas de la noche (obviamente Mina y Serena no se en ese grupo de personas) y sin darse cuenta un desconocido las empezó a seguir silenciosamente ten pronto entraron en el callejón. El desconocido después de ver una foto por segunda vez, sacó una pistola y se detuvo para apuntar.

-al fin te encontré Mond (grita el asesino haciendo que mina se detenga para verlo) te mataré.

Dispara y serena se mueve rápidamente y empuja a Mina al piso, esquivando la bala y sacando a Mina del peligro. Saca una pistola de su falda haciendo que mina paralice de miedo, pues nadie se habría imaginado que Serena seria capaz de tomar un arma, Mina se quedó completamente muda viendo la escena.

-Mina no te muevas de ahí (le dice a Mina con una voz fría y seria con la que nadie se hubiera) te voy a dar tu premio por encontrarme (Le dice con una voz que aterrorizaría a cualquiera)

Serena le dispara a la mano y las piernas del desconocido haciendo que suelte el arma y se caiga, corre hacia el para atraparlo antes de que intentara siquiera moverse, Pone la rodilla encima de el para que no se mueva, y lo agarra de la camiseta para levantarlo lo suficiente para hablar con el "como supieron que estaba aquí?" Serena le dice al asesino mientras saca una daga de su falda y la coloca cerca del cuello del asesino.

-"no te diré nada, Mond" (le dice con el poco valor que le queda)

-"entonces no me dirás nada" (dice sacando una daga la coloca contra su cuello sin cortarlo)"que lastima, creo que voy a tener que matarte si no dices nada"(Serena le corta un poco el cuello con la daga.)

-"te voy a decir todo lo que quieras" (dice con mucho miedo y desesperación el asesino) "pero por favor no me mates."

-"como hicieron para encontrarme?" (Serena le dice con frialdad)

-"no se, solo me enviaron a mi y a otros asesinos a matarla, nos dijeron que al que lo hiciera le darían una gran suma de dinero."

-"como me encontraste?"

-"solo decidí buscar en esta zona y vi que usted se parecía mucho a la niña de la foto"

-"le dijiste a alguien? Ellos saben que viniste a esta zona a buscarme?" (preguntando con una voz fría y amenazante)

-"no, vine yo solo y nadie sabe donde estoy, trabajo solo"(dice titubeando por el miedo que sentía)

-" fuiste muy tonto al creerte capaz de siquiera rasguñarme" le entierra la daga en el hombro derecho y llama a alguien con su celular "ven al callejón que queda a 3 cuadras de mi casa, el que queda cerca del parque # 10, hay basura para recoger."

-"si señorita mond, déjelo ahí ya nos encargamos de él."

-(le quitó la daga del hombro y le limpia la sangre con la camiseta del Asesino)" lo dejaré al lado de los botes de basura"(Termina de hablar con el desconocido y cuelga, voltea al extraño y le golpea fuertemente el estomago dejándolo inconsciente) "ya se van a encargar de ti" (dice llevándolo al lado de los botes de basura)" vas a tener que comprarte un celular nuevo" (dice sacando un celular del bolsillo del asesino para romperlo con su daga)


	2. es Serena? parte2

**Mi verdadero yo**

**Capitulo 2**

-(le quitó la daga del hombro y le limpia la sangre con la camiseta del Asesino) "lo dejaré al lado de los botes de basura" (cuelga, voltea al extraño y le golpea fuertemente el estomago dejándolo inconsciente) "ya se van a encargar de ti" (dice llevándolo al lado de los botes de basura) "vas a tener que comprarte un celular nuevo" (dice sacando un celular del bolsillo del asesino para romperlo con su daga) "estoy cubierta de sangre" (dice al ver que las mangas de su uniforme están muy manchadas de sangre y voltea a ver a Mina quien estaba observándola silenciosamente a unos cuantos metros de distancia en el piso) (pensamiento de Serena: se me olvidaba que mina estaba aquí, ahora que haré? Que le diré? ) (serena se acerca al lugar donde esta Mina y se agacha frente a ella) "estas bien Mina?" (dice con nerviosismo y mina no responde, sigue estado de shock por la escena que presenció) "te lastimaste cuando te empuje?"

-(pensamiento de Mina: ella no es Serena, es imposible que lo sea, la Serena que yo conozco no es así, ella nunca haria nada de lo que acabo de ver, ella nunca llevaría un arma consigo y nunca lastimaría a nadie, ella no es Serena. me niego a creer que la persona que esta delante mio sea Serena)

-"no me vas a volver a hablar, cierto?" (dice con tristeza mientras una lagrima resbala por su mejilla) "esta es una de las razones por las que siempre he creído que estarían mejor sin mi" (dice llorando) "me tienes miedo, cierto? Perdón por causarte problemas todo el tiempo, perdón" (dice llorando sin parar)

-(pensamiento de Mina: esta si es la Serena que yo conozco, pero sigo sin poder creer que ella sea capaz de algo como lo que acaba de hacer) "no te tengo miedo Serena" (dice para consolarla) "pase lo que pase jamás te voy a tener miedo ni dejar sola, y eso lo deberías tener claro, solo que no entiendo muy bien lo que sucede, eso es todo."

- "te encuentras bien? Te puedes levantar?"(dice muy preocupada)

-"si, estoy bien" (intenta pararse pero el dolor en el pie derecho no la deja) "parece que me lastimé el pie."

-"si que te parece si vamos a mi casa, te reviso el pie y duermes en mi casa, ya que mi casa queda mas cerca que la tuya"(dice al ver que son las 10)" y es muy tarde."

-"es una buena idea, pero como hacemos si yo no puedo caminar con así."

-(Serena le estira la mano para ayudarla a levantarse) "primero debes levantarte "(mina le da la mano a Serena, y Serena la levanta) "te puedes apoyar en mi, pero debes tener cuidado de no mancharte de mucho de sangre." (Serena tenia el uniforme cubierto de sangre)

-"gracias Serena" (dice apoyándose en ella y empiezan a caminar hasta la casa de Serena) "serena, podrías decirme que está pasando" (dice con nerviosismo y algo de miedo en su voz)

-"te contaré todo cuando lleguemos a mi casa, va a ser algo complicado explicártelo" (pensamiento: creo que después de que le cuente todo no me volverá a hablar) "solo faltaría inventar algo para que luna salga de la casa."

-"y como vas a hacer para que ni tus padres ni luna se infarten" (pensamiento: si yo sigo algo asustada con el solo hecho de ver a Serena toda cubierta de sangre, como será cuando la vean Luna y su familia. Nunca me imaginé ver a Serena haciendo todo lo que hizo hace poco, casi me infarto, nunca la creí capaz de lastimar a nadie, aun me es difícil de aceptar todo lo que ocurrió. ¿Serena sería capaz de matar a alguien?)

-"diremos que hubo un accidente y fuimos a ayudar al que se estrello a salir de carro, que tu al ver que sangraba mucho diste un paso hacia atrás y te lastimaste el pie, y que a mi me tocó sacarlo del carro por todo lo que se tardó la ambulancia."

-"es muy buena idea Serena, aunque yo no sabia que fueras tan buena mintiendo."

-"pues si, yo tengo mucha practica mintiendo" (dice con tristeza) (pensamiento: que me dirá cuando le diga que les he estado mintiendo todo este tiempo.) "ya llegamos" (dice al ver su casa)

-"por fin llegamos" (Serena abre la puerta )

-"ya llegué"(grita como siempre)

-"bienvenida Serena"(dice Ikuko al legar, cuando ve a Serena cubierta de sangre y Mina apoyándose en ella se preocupa y dice) "que les sucedió?"

-"hubo un accidente, nos fuimos a ayudar al conductor y cuando lo vimos estaba cubierto de sangre, nos asustamos mucho y dimos un paso hacia atrás, Mina se resbaló y se lastimó, el conductor del carro se desmayó y se cayó del carro pues no tenia el cinturón de seguridad, y me tocó acomodarlo en el piso. Luego llegó la ambulancia me agradecieron por bajarlo del carro, y le preguntaron a Mina que si la revisaban y ella se negó por miedo, entonces la traje hasta aquí pues quedaba mas cerca y revisarla pues yo sé de ese tipo de cosas. eso es todo, no nos pasó nada grave, y le ofrecí a Mina que si se quedaba en la casa esta noche pues su casa queda a 5 cuadras."

-"que bueno que no haya sido nada grave (dice aliviada) ya comieron?"

-"no, no hemos comido nada aun. Mamá nos podrías subir algo de comer y de tomar, and también necesitamos una bolsa de hielo."

-"bueno, ahora les subo todo" (se va a la cocina a preparar todo)

"Mina ahora debes agarrarte fuertemente pues vamos a subir las escaleras."

-(suben las escaleras y entran a la habitación de Serena) "por fin llegamos "(Serena la acerca a la cama y mina se sienta)

-"muéstrame tu pie"(dice con seriedad sorprendiendo a Mina)

-"enserio me vas a revisar el pie" (dice sorprendida)

-"creías que no te lo iba a revisar de verdad?"

-(pensamiento: yo no creía que me fuera a revisar el pie de verdad, pensé que lo haría la señora Tsukino)"que te parece si lo después de que te cambies la ropa"(pensamiento: me sigue dando miedo ver a Serena así, toda llena de sangre)

-"bueno, lo hare antes de revisarte" (Serena entra al baño para cambiarse de ropa)

Luna entra a la habitación de Serena y ve a Mina sentada en la cama de Serena, Mina se encontraba muy seria hasta que Luna saltó a la cama interrumpiéndola.

-"hola Mina, que haces aquí tan tarde?"

-"a Serena y a mi se nos ocurrió tener una Pijamada pues mañana no tenemos colegio, y hace mucho no tenemos una."

-"es muy bueno, sobretodo porque últimamente he visto a Serena muy extraña."

-"Luna, me podrías hacer un favor?"

-"déjame adivinar, quieres que me vaya a dormir con Artemis para que se puedan divertir Serena y tu, cierto?"

-"si, como supiste que te pediría eso?"

-"porque yo las conozco hace mucho tiempo, pero dile a Serena que me avise la próxima vez. Adiós Mina." (Luna sale por la ventana)


	3. el secreto

**Mi verdadero yo**

**Capitulo 3**

-"si, como supiste que te pediría eso?"

-"porque yo las conozco hace mucho tiempo, pero dile a Serena que me avise la próxima vez. Adiós Mina."(Luna sale por la ventana)

-" por lo visto ya te ocupaste de Luna"(dice saliendo del baño con una pijama y sus armas (la pijama era un vestido corto, azul oscuro y con los bordes plateados, y de manga corta, era un vestido muy lindo y elegante) por lo visto ya te ocupaste de Luna (guarda sus armas en un cajón de su escritorio, y se acerca a Mina) "ahora muéstrame tu pie, a menos que quieras que empeore" (en ese momento entra la señora Tsukino con la cena y una bolsa con hielo)

-"aquí les dejo la comida y el hielo, si necesitan algo mas pueden llamarme"(dice dejando todo en el escritorio) "buenas noches"

Serena y Mina: buenas noches.(Ikuko cierra la puerta y se va)

-(le quita el zapato y la media cuidadosamente a Mina, para evitar lastimarla)"solo está algo hinchado" (dice al ver que esta muy hinchado) "es solo una torcedura" (va por la bolsa donde está el hielo y la pone encima del pie de Mina, mientras Mina hace una pequeña mueca de dolor)"no te quejes tanto, esto no es grave en unos días estarás mejor y podrás caminar sin problemas."

-"para que es el hielo?"

-"es para bajar la hinchazón, no muevas el hielo ahí hasta que yo te diga."(coge la bandeja que trajo Ikuko y la coloca en la cama para que Mina y ella coman)

-"ya me vas a decir todo?"

-"cuando terminemos de comer" (terminan de comer) "Mina ya puedes quitar la bolsa de hielo que tienes en tu pie" (dice al ver que ya se derritió todo el hielo) ya no te duele tanto el pie, cierto?

-"si, ya estoy mejor, aunque me duele cuando lo muevo mucho."

-(va a su escritorio y saca de un cajón una venda) "ahora te voy a vendar el pie" (venda el pie de Mina y va a su closet por una pijama para Mina) "aquí tienes una pijama para que uses esta noche"

-"gracias serena, esta muy linda la pijama"(se coloca la pijama con un poco de ayuda de serena pues Mina no puede apoyarse muy bien en su pie lastimado(la pijama es un vestido amarillo que le queda un poco mas debajo de las rodillas)y se sientan en la cama para seguir hablando) "ahora me vas a decir lo que sucede"(dice seriamente)

- (suspira) no se por donde empezar.(se queda pensando un minuto pensando lo que le va a decir) "bueno, voy a contarte todo con la condición de que no grites y me dejes hablar antes de juzgar."

-"esta bien, no te juzgare ni voy a gritar mucho."

-"lo primero que tengo para decirte es que mi nombre verdadero no es Serena Tsukino" (se voltea un poco para quitarse unos lentes de contacto azules para dejar ver sus hermosos e incomparables ojos plateados, y se quita la peluca que había llevado todo ese tiempo dejando ver su largo y hermoso cabello plateado)"mi verdadero nombre es Serenity Mond, y no soy despistada, tonta, irresponsable, torpe, ni nada de eso que todos creen que soy, les he estado mintiendo todo este tiempo" (dice con mucha tristeza)

-"entonces la Serena que yo conocí no era mas que una mentira" murmuró (pensamientos: no puedo creerlo, serena no es Serena se llama Serenity, no es mona ni de ojos azules es de ojos y cabellos plateado, todo lo que se de ella es una mentira. Será que la Serena que vi en el callejón es la verdadera, estoy mas confundida que nunca, jamás me imagine nada así)

-"soy experta en el manejo de numerosas armas, como las espadas, katanas, dagas y armas de fuego, además de ser experta en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo."

-"has matado a alguien?"(pregunta con temor)

-"si, a casi todos los asesinos que intentan matarme a mi y a las persona mas importantes para mi" (pensamiento de Serenity: ya debe haber terminado el interrogatorio del asesino, entonces el asesino ya debe haber muerto por la perdida de sangre)

-"por qué nos has estado mintiendo a todos desde que te conocimos?"

-"porque me están buscando para matarme, como ya debes haber notado"

-"por qué te quieren matar?"

-"porque yo pertenezco a la familia Mond"(dice con lagrimas)

-(pensamiento de Mina: sin importar todo lo que me esta diciendo siempre será la misma niña llorona y princesa que conocí.) a que te refieres?

-"para decirte primero me toca contarte una historia que muy pocos saben" (dice con mucha tristeza)"hace mucho un duque francés llamado Francisco Mond, mi tátara tátara abuelo que nació en Alemania, empezó a tener problemas con otro duque francés llamado Jean Baptiste. El duque Jean tenia mas poder e hizo que exiliara a Francisco y a los que apoyaban por supuestamente planear una guerra o algo así, Francisco se fue a Alemania con sus mas fieles sirvientes y se caso con Desiree, una joven alemana nacida en Francia, todos eran felices pues Francisco y Desiree esperaban a su primer hijo, hasta que un grupo de asesinos enviados por el duque Jean los encontró. Los sirvientes le dijeron a **Francisco **pero no podían hacer mucho pues pronto nacería su hijo, su hijo nació esa misma noche, la noche en que mataron a sus padres y sus fieles sirvientes decidieron cuidarlo y llamarlo **Francisco **Mond en honor a su padre, sus sirvientes le enseñaron el uso de diversas armas pues sabían que en algún momento volverían para matarlo. 1910 el hijo del difundo duque lo encontró a el y a sus sirvientes a pesar de las guerras que se estaban dando en europa, Francisco y sus leales se encontraban en esos momentos en Rusia se había casado con una joven rusa llamada Catalina, su amada esposa y madre de su hijo de 2 años, **Sergey **Mond. Intentaron escapar, pero no lo lograron y mataron a mis tátara abuelos, los sirvientes de mi familia cuidó a mi bisabuelo, lo entrenaron en el manejo de armas, lucha y le enseñaron francés, alemán y ruso. Después de algún tiempo Sergey se casó con una austriaca llamada Agatha y tuvo un dos hijos, Heidi Mond de 2 años y** Erik** Mond de 4, los volvieron a encontrar y a pesar de todo lo que pelearon los mataron a todos excepto a mi abuelo, los sirvientes que quedaron lo cuidaron y entrenaron como hicieron los anteriores a ellos. Mi abuelo se fue a vivir a Italia y se casó con Adriana, mi abuela y tuvieron a Aurora, mi tía y a Bernardo, mi papá, los encontraron y mis abuelos murieron, los fieles servidores de mi familia los cuidaron." (Serenity hizo una pausa para intentar calmarse y contar lo que seguía, aunque no pudo y empezó a contar lo que sucedió mientras lloraba) "después en Francia mi padre se casó con Jade mi mamá y me tuvieron a mi, Serenity Mond" (empieza a llorar mas) "y cuando yo tenia 4 años vinieron por nosotros, lo ultimo que me dijeron mis padres es que debía defender a todos aquellos importantes para mi, me ocultaron en un cuarto de mi casa y me dijeron que no hiciera ningún ruido"(Serenity lloraba mas y mas) "yo no les hice caso y baje para ver que hacían, y los vi en el piso cubiertos de sangre abrazándose, y a unos asesinos frente a ello, uno de ellos estaba hablando por teléfono y me vio y dijo que al parecer los Mond tenían una hija." (sonríe un poco y sigue contando la historia) "Me iban a matar pero llegaron mis protectores y los mataron, me cuidaron, entrenaron y protegieron como si fuera su hija, cuando cumplí 7 años me llevaron con mi tía aurora para vivir con ella en Rusia"(empezó a llorar con amargura nuevamente) "yo no llevaba ni un mes con ella cuando mataron al novio de mi tía y ella se suicidó diciendo que ya no soportaba mas su vida, murió delante mio. Seguí viviendo con mis guardianes hasta que cumplí 13 años y ellos decidieron que debía tener una vida normal hasta que volvieran a atacar, desde entonces vivo con los Tsukino pues ellos eran amigos de mis padres, mis guardianes me sacaron documentos de identidad falsos y este disfraz, y me hago pasar como la hija de los Tsukino"


	4. yo soy Serenity Mond

**Mi verdadero yo**

**Capitulo 4**

-Seguí viviendo con mis guardianes hasta que cumplí 13 años y ellos decidieron que debía tener una vida normal hasta que volvieran a atacar, desde entonces vivo con los Tsukino pues ellos eran amigos de mis padres, mis guardianes me sacaron documentos de identidad falsos y este disfraz, y me hago pasar como la hija de los Tsukino(sigue llorando sin parar) esta es una de las razones por las que siempre he pensado que estarían mejor sin mi, una mentirosa y asesina que solo les causa a ti y a los demás problemas (pensamiento de Serenity: ahora que le he dicho la verdad creo que no me volverá a hablar, pues le he mentido a ella y a los demás todo este tiempo)

Mina quien se encontraba llorando lo mismo o incluso mas que Serenity cuando le contó lo que ha tenido que pasar abraza fuertemente a Serenity cuando ella termina de hablar sorprendiéndola

-Serenity, jamás pienses estaríamos mejor sin ti, sin importar todo lo que me has contado lo que pienso de ti no cambiara y siempre serás mi mejor amiga, no me importa que nos hayas mentido todo este tiempo pues tenias tus razones (se separa un poco de Serenity para ver que ella seguía llorando, pero ahora su llanto no estaba lleno de amargura y dolor sino de felicidad y gratitud) "recuerda que sin importar eso siempre te apoyare, pues eres como una hermana para mi"

-gracias Mina (sigue llorando hasta calmarse)

-te puedo llamar Serenity siempre que estemos solas? (dice sorprendiendo a Serenity)"Es que no te quiero seguir llamando por un nombre falso todo el tiempo"

-claro que puedes (dice con una gran sonrisa) además algunas veces puede ser incomodo que me llamen Serena todo el tiempo (dice con algo de tristeza en sus ojos) mina, podrías mantener esto en secreto"

- tranquila, nadie se enterara de esto por mi, lo juro (dice con energía) me podrías contar mas cosas sobre quien eres realmente

-"claro que lo haré, tu mereces saberlo todo" (dice con una gran sonrisa)

-"que idiomas hablas? Por lo que escuche sé que hablas muchos"

-"yo hablo ruso, alemán, francés, italiano, ingles, español y japonés"

-(dice asombrando a Mina)"es sorprendente, me puedes contar como eres realmente?"

-"admito que yo a veces puedo llegar a ser seria, fría y calculadora en muchos aspectos, soy una excelente mentirosa como te habrás dado cuenta, podría sacar un puntaje perfecto el todos los exámenes si yo quisiera, Yo no soy torpe y atolondrada como piensan todos. En resumen soy lo opuesto a la chica que conociste"(dice con seriedad y algo de tristeza)"me gusta practicar con mis armas por la noche, claro después de darle a luna un poco de leche co pastillas para dormir disueltas en ella, para que no me vea salir por la ventana y juntarme con mis protectores" (sonríe un poco)si quieres te puedo llevar a una de mis practicas y te enseño algunos movimientos de combate o a manejar alguna de mis armas para que te puedas defender.

-(pensamiento de Mina: suena muy divertido todo, sobretodo lo de luna, creo que yo debería hacer lo mismo con Artemis) eso podría ser divertido (pensamiento de Mina: si me junto con Serenity para ese tipo de cosas tal vez la llegue a saber quien es realmente, además de que así la podré ayudar en todo lo que necesite) y como haces para ocultar tus armas?

-"escondo las armas debajo de mi falda y en mi camisa. por lo general llevo básico para sobrevivir, 3 dagas en mi camisa del colegio, una pistola, balas para cargar la pistol dagas en mi falda, además de las navajas que siempre llevo en mis zapatos y nada mas" (dice como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo)

-(pensamiento de Mina: si esto es lo "básico" que lleva todos los días AL COLEGIO, no quiero saber que cantidad de armas es capaz de llevar, y lo peor es que habla de eso como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, lo cual me da algo de miedo) me puedes mostrar tus armas (dice con algo de miedo)

-(Serenity se sorprende por lo que Mina dijo) claro, espera un minuto (va a su escritorio, saca de un cajón 2 cajas (una caja rosada y la otra blanca) y las lleva para que Mina las miré) realmente quieres ver mis armas? (Mina asiente) bueno, en esta caja están mis pistolas, balas y bombas de humo (dice mientras abre la caja rosada y se la pasa a Mina para que la vea)

En la caja rosada hay 3 pistolas plateadas y una negra, 6 cajitas pequeñas llenas de balas y una caja con 10 bombas de humo

-asombroso(mira detenidamente todo lo que hay en la caja)y donde llevas las bombas de humo? o no las llevas al colegio?"

-las llevo conmigo todo el tiempo, ya que son muy útiles

-donde las escondes siempre?

-has escondo en los odangos de mi peluca o en los odangos que me hago cuando me tinturo el cabello, es por eso que casi siempre llevo ese peinado (suspira) aunque la verdad es que no me gusta mucho ese peinado, yo prefiero tenerlo suelto

-en que ocasiones te tinturas el cabello?

-cuando vamos a la playa y cuando hay algún enemigo, aunque la verdad es que no me gusta tener mi cabello así.

-si, es MUY lindo tu cabello plateado (dice con tristeza)(pensamiento de Mina: no se como puede esconder ese cabello y esos ojos plateados, si yo los tuviera estaría rodeada de muchos chicos guapos. Debe ser terrible tener ese cabello y tener que ocultarlo con una peluca, tinturarlo y peinarlo de una forma que no le gusta, no puedo creer que ni siquiera tenga libertad en ese tipo de cosas. Yo me quejo de tantas cosas como las demás chicas, y Serenity nunca se ceja de su forma de vida, mientras nosotras nos quebramos ante el mas pequeño problema ella esta como si nada y nos ayuda con una sonrisa a seguir adelante, como si ella estuviera totalmente bien cuando en el fondo puede estar sufriendo mas de lo que nadie se imagina, ella es la persona mas fuerte que conozco. Prometo que a partir de ahora no me quejaré de mis problemas y ayudaré a Serenity en lo que me sea posible) me muestras la otra caja.

- (le pasa la caja blanca a Mina) en esta caja están todas mis dagas y unas 3 navajas.

- (Mina abre la caja y se sorprende por el numero de dagas que hay en la caja) cuantas dagas tienes?

- en esta caja tengo solo 18 dagas, mis guardianes tienen el resto de mis armas. Si quieres te regalo una daga y te enseño a usarla? que te parece?

- pues me gustaría hacerlo, además debo aprender a defenderme.

- en ese caso puedes escoger la daga que quieras

-(mina escoge una daga) esta daga es buena?

- si, es perfecta para ti (pensamiento de Serenity: es perfecta pues con esa daga se puede llegar a defender bien, pero no a matar a nadie. Yo no quiero que mina llegue a matar a nadie por culpa mia o algo así, además si alguien intentara hacerle algo a Mina o a LAS demás voy a ser yo quien mate a esa persona, pues no quiero que ellas ensucien sus manos de sangre) con esa daga te podrás defender muy bien Mina, recuerda que yo te regalo esa daga con la condición de que la uses para defenderte solamente, no para matar a nadie.

- (Mina asiente) y como te va con Darién? Hace mucho que no los veo juntos

- estamos bien (dice con mucha tristeza)

- Serenity, dime la verdad, yo se que no estas bien pues te veo muy triste.


	5. deseos y futuro

**Mi verdadero yo**

**Capitulo 5**

- (Mina asiente) y como te va con Darién? Hace mucho que no los veo juntos

- "estamos bien" (dice con mucha tristeza)

-"Serenity, dime la verdad, yo sé que no estas bien pues te veo muy triste."

- "el me está engañando con una compañera de la universidad hace un mes" (dice llorando) "el no me quiere, solo está conmigo por obligación" (sigue llorando sin parar)

-(pensamiento de Mina: Ese miserable me las va a pagar, como puede hacerle algo como eso a Serenity, cuando las demás se enteren va a morir, y lo mejor es que ahora se en que lugar puedo conseguir pistolas y dagas para hacerlo. pronto, muy pronto vas a arrepentirle de traicionar el amor que Serenity siente por ti, las sailors nos encargaremos de ella gustosamente de ti por lastimar a nuestra querida princesa y amiga) (Mina abraza a Serenity para que se calme) "no vale la pena que llores por el "

-"tienes razón Mina" (dice calmándose)

-"como te enteraste?"

-"hace 2 meses le pedí a unos de mis protectores vigilara a Darién y a todas ustedes por si algo les llegara a ocurrir, los guardianes que les di la misión de cuidarlo se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía y me lo contaron, incluso me dieron la dirección de un restaurante donde iban a tener una cita, me puse a dudar algún tiempo pero fui y los vi besándose"

- "por qué no le habías dicho a nadie?"

- "porque para mi es mas importante el hecho de hacer realidad aquella utopía que todas ustedes desean, y no me parece justo que por algo como eso todo por lo que han luchado sea destruido, solo por anteponer mi felicidad a la de todos, además si ustedes están felices yo estaré bien. Por eso no hemos terminado y el no tiene ni idea de que yo sé que me está engañando con otra, por eso no he vuelto a hablar con el." (Dice con una sonrisa triste y algo vacia) (Pensamiento de Serenity: la razón por la que siempre he luchado es por el bien de todos, me es imposible ser tan egoísta y anteponer lo que yo quiero a lo que todos desean, sin importar que mi corazón se rompa en miles de pedazos al hacerlo. Lo único que deseo es que todos sean felices, sin importar lo que yo sienta, no puedo arruinar todo por lo que he luchado, no puedo ser tan débil y egoísta) "que te sucede mina? Estas bien?" (Dice al ver que mina esta llorando)

-"te equivocas Serenity, nosotras peleábamos solo para protegerte a ti, no para asegurarnos de la formación de Tokio de cristal, y nosotras no seriamos felices sabiendo que se construyo una utopía como Tokio de cristal sacrificando tu felicidad, nosotras somos felices si tu estas bien, pues para nosotras eres nuestra querida princesa y amiga por encima de todo, y estoy mas que segura que todas las Sailors pensamos lo mismo." (Abraza a Serenity)

-"gracias" (Serenity empieza a llorar) "gracias Mina" (dice quedándose dormida)

-(Mina acuesta a Serenity en la cama, coloca las cajas y su daga en el piso) que descanses Serenity, recuerda que nosotras luchamos para protegerla a usted no futuro de este planeta ni a su príncipe, solo a usted princesa Serenity, y siempre será así ya que usted es lo mas importante que nosotras las sailors tenemos (se acuesta en la cama y se queda dormida)

**Mansión de Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru**

Haruka y Michiru se encontraban hablando en una habitación

-"michiru, has visto algo en tu espejo últimamente?"

-"puedo ver a una chica parecida a nuestra princesa, pero es de cabello y ojos plateados, y una sombra asechándola"

-(setsuna entra a la habitación)"y hace un mes que se cerraron las puertas del tiempo, ahora el futuro es incierto"

-(hotaru entra a la habitación)"un gran peligro se acerca, la verdad de la chica de cabellos plateados será revelada, sombras la asechan, ella marcará el destino del universo, si falla oscuridad reinará."(dice Hotaru con su voz profética antes de desmayarse)

-"Hotaru (gritan todas y la cargan y acuestan en su cama)

-"un nuevo y poderoso enemigo se acerca."(dice michiru)

"-y una desconocida definirá el futuro de todo por lo que nosotras hemos luchado" (dice muy enojada Haruka)

**Casa de los Tsukino**

La insignia de la luna de la frente de Serenity aparece, y Serenity empieza a emanar una extraña energía plateada alrededor de ella despertando a Mina.

- que esta pasando? (dice al ver la cantidad de energía que esta emanando Serenity mientras duerme) que te sucede Serenity? Serenity, Serenity (dice mientras la mueve para despertarla sin ningún resultado) quiero llamar a las demás pero no tienes tu disfraz, y si te pongo solamente la peluca y las llamo cuando despiertes van a ver tus ojos plateados, entonces no puedo hacer nada mas que esperar. (Empieza a llorar)

**Sueño de Serenity**

Serenity se encontraba en el milenio de plata, vistiendo su vestido de princesa mientras caminaba tratando de entender por qué se encontraba en el castillo, mientras Serenity caminaba una apareció una luz plateada frente a ella y tan pronto como esa luz desaparece se puede ver a una mujer con un vestido como el que llevaba Serenity, ojos azules y cabello gris claro.

-"hace mucho que te quería ver sin tu disfraz hija, te ves hermosa."(dice con una gran sonrisa)

-"mamá"(corre hacia ella y la abraza) "te extrañe mucho, mamá"

-"yo también hija, pero no tengo mucho tiempo"

-"mamá que sucede? Por qué estoy aquí?"

-"debo decirte que un nuevo enemigo se acerca, es mucho mas fuerte que todos los enemigos que has tenido antes"

-"pero como haré para ganarle si no puedo transformarme"

-"lo harás tan pronto como tu cristal tome su verdadera forma y aceptes tu lugar como la princesa del universo, para ello debes descubrir tus verdaderos poderes"

-"de que hablas?"

-"en nuestro próximo encuentro lo sabrás, ahora solo me queda decirte que con a sin Endymion tu podrás formar un reino como el que tu desees, siempre que seas feliz, con tu poder podrás formar un reino hasta mejor que el que esa utopía que quieres, pues es tu poder y tus deseos el que lo crea, no el poder insignificante de Endymion" (sonríe) "y recuerda que las sailors, tus protectores y yo solo deseamos tu felicidad, y nunca aceptaríamos que la sacrifiques por esa utopía que viste en un futuro que ahora no existe, debes luchar por crear un nuevo y esplendoroso futuro en el que todos sean felices. Ahora despierta, sailor venus está muy preocupada por ti, adiós hija"

-"adiós madre, y gracias por todo" (sonríe y una luz plateada la envuelve y despierta)"que sucede Mina? Por qué estas llorando?"(dice mientras la media luna de su frente desaparece)


	6. La decision

**Mi verdadero yo**

**Capitulo 6**

-"adiós madre, y gracias por todo" (sonríe y una luz plateada la envuelve y despierta)"que sucede Mina? Por qué estas llorando?"(dice mientras la media luna de su frente desaparece)

-"estaba preocupada por ti, que te ocurrió? Por que de la nada empezaste a emanar una extraña energía y no reaccionabas?"

-"perdón por preocuparte tanto, lo que sucede es que tuve un sueño con mi madre, la reina"

-"y que te dijo ella?"

-(le conto todo sobre su sueño)"y he decidido terminar con el estúpido e infiel de Darién."

-"les diremos a las demás de el enemigo?"

-"no, ellas ya deben estar enteradas, solo que van a decirnos en el momento que crean correcto"

-"si, tienes razón. Pero como vas a hacer con los asesinos"

-"ya maté a uno de ellos, dentro de poco se darán cuenta y empezaran a buscar por las zonas en que el estuvo y sus alrededores, y es muy posibles que también estén revisando en preparatorias" (suspiro) "ya se que debo hacer" (agarra su celular, llama a alguien y empieza a hablar con esa persona en francés) "Alan, perdona si te despierto"

-"tranquila señorita Mond"

-"Alan, cuantas veces me toca decirte que me puedes hablar sin tanta formalidad?"

-"perdón Serenity, por cierto para que llama, es algo extraño que usted me llame a las 3:40 estando usted en su casa"

-"necesito que me traigas una de mis katanas pequeñas, y me digas que información le sacaron al asesino"

-"al parecer el trabajaba solo, pero aun así ello deben saber que usted se encuentra por esta zona pues a ellos les tocaba asignaban determinadas zonas de la cuidad, razón por la cual van a estar buscando en los sectores en los que el estuvo y sus alrededores hasta encontrarla. Yo le sugeriría que nos fuéramos a otro país."

-"es imposible en este momento, un nuevo enemigo aparecerá pronto y las sailors necesitaran mi ayuda."

-"entiendo, discutiremos el tema con los demás, buenas noches señorita Serenity"

-"buenas noches Alan"(termina la llamado y mira a Mina) "ya hice todo lo que podía hacer en este momento, mañana hablaremos y haremos un plan"

-"bueno, y de que hablaste con ese señor, de todo lo que hablaste con el entendí 2 palabras: katana y sailors" (pensamiento de mina: y esas palabras son algo preocupantes)

-"le pedí que trajera mis katanas pequeña, me dio la información del interrogatorio, me dijo que lo mejor seria salir del pais, y le dije que va a aparecer un nuevo enemigo pronto"

-"ellos saben que eres una sailor?"(dice sorprendida)

-"si, ellos lo saben todo desde que me transforme por primera vez en sailor moon, Yo no les guardo ningún secreto a ellos, siempre les cuento como fue cada batalla y me regañan por no mostrar mi verdadero potencial."

-"entonces tu podrías luchar mejor de lo que haces?"

-"yo soy capaz de matar a casi cualquiera de esos monstruos sin transformarme, solo usando una de mis katanas"

-"y por que no lo haces?"

-"por que si lo hiciera como me tratarían o dirían si yo luchara y actuara de una forma completamente a la que a comporto normalmente? Que pensarían si me vieran luchar de la misma forma que me viste hoy?"

-"si, tienes razón, eso podría ser algo difícil de aceptar" (pensamiento de Mina: les daría mucho miedo al ver a Serenity así, yo creo que les daría un infarto)

-(observa el reloj)"ahora es mejor que descansemos un poco pues son las 4:00 y no hemos dormido lo suficiente"(pensamiento de Serenity: puede que yo este acostumbrada a dormir poco pero Mina no lo esta, además al menos hoy debería descansar un poco pues planeo practicar todos los días hasta las 3 con mis armas en el bosque)(Mina y Serenity se duermen)

**Casa Tsukino, 11:50 am**

Serenity y Mina seguían durmiendo tranquilamente, y aunque empezó a sonar el celular de mina, ellas seguían sin darse cuenta, luego empezó a sonar el comunicador de mina y ella oprimió un botón de el sin darse cuenta.

-(aparece la cara de Rei en el comunicador y Rei ve a Mina durmiendo tranquilamente)" como puedes dormir hasta estas horas, son las 12 y todavía no se han despertado ni tu ni la tonta de Serena" (dice gritando con mucho enojo, haciendo que despertaran inmediatamente Mina y Serenity)

-(Serenity se cubre la cara con la cobija de la cama para que si Rei la llegara a ver creyera que seguía dormida)"hola Rei"

-(suspiró)"ya despertó Serena?"

-"no aun sigue durmiendo"

-(suspiró)"dile que tendremos una reunión en el templo a las 4"

-"lo haré cuando se despierte, chao Rei"

-"chao Mina" (termina la llamada)

"por poco y te ven sin tu disfraz"

-(se levanta de la cama)"si, ahora me toca colocarme mi disfraz de nuevo, aunque odie esconder me detrás de el todo el tiempo" (suspira y se coloca el disfraz)

Serenity y Mina se visten para bajar a "desayunar", Serenity viste una blusa rosada, una falda blanca, unas sandalias y una chaqueta. Y Mina viste una blusa violeta, una falda de jean, unas sandalias y el vendaje del pie.

**Casa Tsukino, 1:00pm**

-(Mina y Serenity llegan al comedor)Serena, un hombre muy amable estuvo aquí a las 7 y te dejó esto (dice pasándole una caja de unos 40cm de largo)ah, ya les voy a servir el almuerzo (Ikuko les sirve el almuerzo a Serenity y Mina) Mina, tu pie esta mejor?

-"si, esta mucho mejor"(pensamiento de Mina: aunque aun así me duele mucho y no puedo caminar bien, pero debo agradecerle a Serenity por sacarme del peligro a tiempo pues de lo contrario hubiera terminado mucho peor)

-"yo creo que dentro de uno vas a poder caminar bien"

Terminan de almorzar y suben a la habitación de Serenity para hablar tranquilamente de un tema de gran importancia, Darién

-"entonces vas a terminar con Darién antes o después de la reunión?"

-"después porque necesito hablar con ellas" (pensamiento de Serenity: solo quiero saber si me apoyan o no, pero aun si ellas no están de acuerdo voy a terminar con el.)"esta vez voy a ser honesta y les hablaré como Serenity del tema."

-"es bueno oír eso" (pensamiento de Mina: no se como les va a hablar, pero se que se van a sorprender mucho)

**Templo Hikawa, 4:10pm**

Amy, Rei, Lita, Haruka, Michiru, hotaru y setsuna se encontraban esperando la llegada de ciertas impuntuales chicas (Serenity y Mina pues ellas SIEMPRE llegan tarde)

-"esa tonta de Serena siempre llega tarde" (dice Rei enojada)

-"tranquila Rei"(dice lita para calmar un poco a la sailor del fuego)

-(en ese momento llegan Serenity y mina, quien camina con algo de ayuda de Serenity)" perdón por llegar tarde, es que Mina se lastimó el pie ayer y no puede caminar muy bien." (dice Serenity con algo de tristeza)

-"que les sucedió?" (las sailors exteriores con algo de preocupación)

-"Como te lastimaste el pie? (dice preocupadas Lita y Rei)

-"ya te revisaron el pie?"(dice una preocupada Amy)

-"chicas estoy bien, solo es una torcedura de pie"(dice mina con una sonrisa)

-"pero como te lastimaste?" (dice Lita mas calmada)

-(Serenity decide intervenir y decirles una mentira que les había inventado desde hace unas horas)"lo que sucede es que Mina y yo estábamos caminando por la calle, nos quedamos viendo un chico muy guapo, me tropecé y empuje a Mina por accidente, la lleve a mi casa pues estaba mas cerca que la casa de Mina y mi mamá la revisó el pie, mi mamá dijo que ella podría caminar bien en uno días."(Dice calmando a las chicas) "por cierto, para que es la reunión" (dice con una curiosidad fingida, actuando como la niña inocente y tonta que todo el mundo cree que es)

-"va a aparecer un nuevo enemigo"(dice Haruka sorprendiendo a todos)

-"en mi espejo puedo ver a una chica parecida a nuestra princesa, pero es de cabello y ojos plateados, y una sombra asechándola" (mina y Serenity se sorprenden ante la revelación)

-" hace un mes que se cerraron las puertas del tiempo, ahora el futuro es incierto"

-"un gran peligro se acerca, la verdad de la chica de cabellos plateados será revelada, sombras la asechan, ella marcará el destino del universo, si falla oscuridad reinar" (dice Hotaru con su voz profética, mientras Mina se queda viendo a Serenity con preocupación)

-"eso significa que el futuro que tanto hemos protegido lo definirá una desconocida" (dice con enojo e impotencia)

-"yo no dejaré el futuro de este planeta en las manos de una desconocida"

-"debemos confiar en ella, puede que no la conozcamos pero si de ella depende el futuro debemos hacerlo"(dice mina viendo a Serenity fijamente)

-"pase lo que pase debemos pelear por este planeta y toda la gente que habita en el, como siempre hemos hecho" (dice Serenity mientras mira al cielo) "pues esa gente no merece que dejemos morir este planeta, solo debemos confiar y mantener la esperanza en esta batalla, y cuando llegue el momento ustedes verán si puede confiar en esa desconocida si la llegan a ver" (dice Serenity con tristeza)


	7. deseo un nuevo futuro

**Mi verdadero yo**

**Capitulo 7**

-"pase lo que pase debemos pelear por este planeta y toda la gente que habita en el, como siempre hemos hecho" (dice Serenity mientras mira al cielo) "pues esa gente no merece que dejemos morir este planeta, solo debemos confiar y mantener la esperanza en esta batalla, y cuando llegue el momento ustedes verán si pueden confiar en esa desconocida si la llegan a ver" (dice Serenity con tristeza)

Todos quedan sorprendidos por lo que les dijo Serenity, por la forma tan madura aunque llena de tristeza con la que hablo, aquella voz con la que casi nunca habla por temor a que pensaran mal de ella, aquella voz que siempre hacia pensar claramente a las sailors, aquella voz mostraba la verdadera forma de pensar de Serenity. Todos guardan silencio y piensan en lo que les acaba de decir Serenity.

-"la princesa tiene razón, cuando llegue el momento debemos decidir si confiar o no en la desconocida" (dice setsuna)

-"pero de momento debemos proteger este planeta que tanto queremos" (dice Lita)

-"y a nuestra princesa" (gritan todas las sailors, haciendo que una lagrima resbale por la mejilla de Serenity)

-(pensamiento de Serenity: creo que es momento de contarles lo de Darién) "chicas, tengo algo importante que contarles, puede que no este muy relacionado con el enemigo pero es de gran importancia en el futuro del planeta" (dice haciendo que todas la vean fijamente) "he decidido terminar con Darién"(dice haciendo que todas excepto Mina se sorprendan)

-"y que pasará con el futuro?"(Dice setsuna con preocupación)

-"por qué vas a terminar con el y acabar con el futuro por el que luchamos?" (Dice Haruka)

-"y que pasara con Rini?"(Dice hotaru con tristeza y empieza a llorar)

-(se acerca a Hotaru y le limpia las lagrimas a hotaru)"sé que para ti es difícil esto pues Rini era tu mejor amiga, pero ella no merece crecer en una familia donde no haya amor, esto es lo mejor para ella, además ella no va a desaparecer siempre estará en tu corazón, guarda esos recuerdos de ella en tu corazón, recuérdala con una sonrisa, y de esa forma siempre estará contigo, además no creo que ella quisiera verte sufrir por ella así que mantén esa sonrisa que Rini siempre protegió" (dice con una gran tristeza mientras unas lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, pero aun así con una sonrisa)"yo decidí terminar con Darién pues el desde hace un mes me enteré que me está engañando con una compañera de universidad, él no me ama y nunca lo ha hecho, solo estaba conmigo por deber. Y ayer me decidí terminar con el, aunque esto pueda terminar con el futuro, yo pensaba seguir con el y formar esa utopía que ustedes tanto desean, la utopía por la que tanto han deseado sin importar si yo era o no feliz en ella, sin importar que el me siga engañando, este conmigo solo por deber y pueda llegar a odiarme, sin importar mis sentimientos y todo lo que a mi ya no me parecía importante como mi felicidad." (dice mientras algunas lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas)

En este punto todas estaban llorando sin parar por la tristeza de su querida princesa y amiga, pues para ellas su sufrimiento y lagrimas son como las de ellas, si ella se siente mal ellas también lo harán tal y como lo estaban demostrando en este momento mientras lloraban por su sufrimiento y pensaba en mil formas para matar o torturar a Darién.

-"pero ayer decidí que yo quiero ser feliz aunque ello cambien el futuro que conocimos, porque yo deseo crear un futuro en el que todas seamos felices" (en ese momento la luna dorada de su frente aparece sorprendiendo a todos) "un futuro en el que todos podamos soñar sin tener miedo, uno el que no haya ningún mal, uno en el que la gente deje de odiar, matar y engañar todo el tiempo por simple rencor, uno en el que nadie este solo" (la luna de su frente brilla con mas fuerza) "yo quiero crear un futuro lleno de esplendor, como el futuro que siempre he soñado y he decidido crearlo sin Darién" (en ese momento la luna dorada de su frente cambia a un color plateado) "voy a crearlo con mi propio poder, voy a crear un futuro que superará al que no debimos ver nunca, no me importa si tengo o no su apoyo pues con o si el eso es lo que voy a hacer, ya lo he decidido" (la luna de su frente ahora empieza a brillar de un color plateado por un tiempo y desaparece) "yo solo quiero saber lo que piensan de esto, pues mañana voy a terminar con el"

Pasan algunos minutos y nadie le responde pues todos siguen mudos por la forma en que les habló Serenity y lo que les dijo pues esa no es la niña llorona que ellos conocieron, es una mujer madura y decidida, una mujer sin temor a lo que le espere, una mujer confiada, fuerte, valiente y digna de su puesto como princesa de la luna.

-(pensamiento de Mina: entonces esta es la verdadera Serenity? Hasta a mi me dejó impresionada, y eso que yo se que ella no es una tonta como todos creen, pero que será lo que sucedió con la luna de su frente? Si Artemis y Luna estuvieran aquí ellos nos dirían que le sucedió a la luna de la frente de Serenity, pero ellos deben estar buscando cualquier tipo de información del enemigo)

-(pensamiento de Lita: tengo ganas de matar a Darién por hacerle lo que le hizo a Serena, yo creí que él amaba a Serena, que su amor era verdadero, y la traiciona con otra, eso no tiene perdón, cuando lo vea lo voy a golpear hasta matarlo, por todo lo que ha hecho sufrir a mi mejor amiga, la única persona que me vio y trató como a otra chica sin temerle a mi aspecto desde que me conoció. Pero por no entiendo por qué esta actuando como una persona totalmente diferente hoy, hoy ella parece muy fuerte, seria, madura, decidida y de cierta forma valiente, y debo admitir que me da algo de miedo, pero aun así la apoyare en todo lo que ella decida, y que le habrá pasado a la luna de su frente?)

-(pensamiento de Amy: no puedo creer que Darién traicionara a Serena después de todo lo que ha pasado su amor, yo jamás lo voy a perdonar por hacerle eso a Serena, pues ella es una persona muy importante para mi por sacarme de mi soledad y apoyarme todo el tiempo, y es mi mejor amiga, es por eso que siempre la apoyare y ayudare en todo lo que necesite. Pero hay algunas cosas que no comprendo, por que la marca de la frente de Serena cambio de su color dorado a un color plateado? Si hubiera usado mi computador en ese momento lo sabría, y por qué Serena empezó a hablar de esa forma?, es como si fuera otra persona)

-(pensamiento de Rei: voy a matar a Darién por hacer sufrir a mi amiga y princesa, pues aunque yo casi siempre peleo con ella, ella es mi mejor amiga y la persona que me sacó de la soledad en la que me encontraba, ella es la persona bondadosa que he conocido, no entiendo como es que alguien la puede lastimar, yo la apoyare y ayudare siempre. Y sigo sin entender que le sucedió a la luna de su frente, será indicio de que algo malo sucederá?)[la pobre estaba tan enojada y triste que aun no ha nota ninguna diferencia en el comportamiento de Serenity]

-(pensamiento de Hotaru: pase lo que pase no me olvidare de Rini y la guardare con amor en mi corazón, tal y como mi princesa me dijo, soy muy afortunada por tener una princesa como ella, tan amable, bondadosa e inteligente, no entiendo como el príncipe de la tierra puede hacerle esto a mi princesa, ella se merece algo mejor que el, no importa como pero yo le ayudaré y apoyare a mi princesa en todo lo que yo pueda hacer. Pero por qué habrá cambiado de color la marca de la luna de su frente?)

-(pensamiento de Haruka: ese patán como se atrevió a traicionar a cabeza de bombón, el va a pagar cada lagrima que la hizo derramar, pues no voy a permitir que nadie que llegue a traicionar a mi princesa se quede sin su merecido, el va a sufrir y sufrir hasta que muera, pero mientras tanto voy a apoyar a mi princesa en todo lo que pueda como siempre he hecho. Pero que será lo que le habrá pasado a la marca de su frente? Y por que habló de esa forma tan madura e impropia de ella? Me pareció bueno escucharla hablar de esa forma pues eso muestra que esta madurando y será una gran reina, pero al mismo tiempo me sorprendió mucho, pues nunca me imaginé verla actuar y hablar de esa forma.)

-(pensamiento de Michiru: me sorprende que la princesa tenga esta actitud tan madura de la nada, es como si fuera otra persona, aunque aun así la apoyare es cualquier cosa que ella decida, y con esa actitud que acabo de ver puedo notar que se convertirá en una excelente reina cuando llegue el momento. Pero que será lo que le habrá pasado con su marca de la frente?)

-(pensamiento de Setsuna: esta debe ser una de las razones por la que las puertas del tiempo se cerraron hace un mes, y todo es por culpa de ese estúpido príncipe que lastimó a la princesa, sin importar lo que suceda voy a defender y apoyar a mi princesa en todo lo que pueda como siempre he hecho. Y aun me sorprende que le haya pasado eso a la luna de su frente, eso es muestra de que la princesa posee mas poder del que creemos que ella tiene realmente, nunca creí posible que eso le sucedería)

-(suspira) "si no tienen nada que decirme en este momento cuando estén listos pueden decirme lo que piensan" (dice empieza a caminar a la salida del templo como si nada le hubiera pasado haciendo reaccionar a las chicas.)

-"Serena" (gritan todas excepto mina haciendo que Serena se detenga)


	8. apoyo

**Mi verdadero yo**

**Capitulo 7**

-(suspira) "si no tienen nada que decirme en este momento cuando estén listos pueden decirme lo que piensan" (dice empieza a caminar a la salida del templo como si nada le hubiera pasado haciendo reaccionar a las chicas.)

-"Serena" (gritan todas excepto mina haciendo que Serena se detenga)

Serenity quien en este momento tiene un rostro casi inexpresiva voltea para ver a las chicas y cambia su cara a la misma cara de siempre, cosa que algunas de las sailors notan pero no le dan mucha importancia a ello y todas (excepto Mina pues ella tiene un pie lastimado) corren hacia ella.

-"que sucede chicas?" (dice Serenity cuando todas llegan)

-"queremos decirle que la vamos a apoyar en esto" (dice Michiru)

-"y que nosotras siempre te apoyaremos" (dice Haruka)

-"confiaremos en todas tus decisiones que tomes" (dice hotaru)

-"sin importar que cambien el futuro" (dice setsuna)

-"pues eres nuestra mejor amiga" (dice Amy)

-"eres la persona mas importante para nosotras" (dice Lita)

-"y nosotras queremos tu felicidad" (dice Rei)

-"pues si tu eres feliz nosotras también lo seremos" (dice Mina quien acababa de llegar)

-"chicas, gracias" (dice mientras sus ojos se cristalizan por las lagrimas, corre hacia ellas y las abrazarlas) gracias

-"no nos tienes que agradecer cabeza de bombón" (dijo haruka)

-"chicas, no saben cuanto las quiero, ustedes son mis mejores amigas" (dijo Serenity)

siguen llorando durante un tiempo hasta que se tranquilizan y empiezan a hablar de lo que le sucedió a Serenity cuando hablaba.

-"esperen un minuto, están diciendo que mientras hablaba la luna de mi frente cambió de dorado a plateado?"

-"no puedo creer que seas tan despistada como para no darte cuenta" (dice Rei)

-"es normal que la princesa no lo haya notado, aunque aun no puedo creer que eso haya ocurrido" (dijo setsuna)

-"sabes que sucedió?" (pregunta Rei)

-"si, lo que ha sucedido muestra que la princesa posee mas poder del que nosotras pensamos, y que es digna de su puesto como princesa de la luna."

-"quien fue la primera?" (preguntó Serenity)

-"su madre cuando se casó con apolo, lo hizo para mostrar la unión del sol y la luna, y con ello el inicio de una nueva era. Y usted lo ha hecho sin darse cuenta para mostrar el inicio del nuevo futuro que usted desea crear"

Todas siguen hablando, Serenity empieza a comportarse como la tonta que todos creen que es para no preocupar a nadie.

-"creo que ya nos debemos ir, se hace tarde" (dijo setsuna al ver que eran las 10)

-"y hotaru debe dormir" (dijo michiru al notar que hotaru estaba con sueño)

Las sailors exteriores se despiden y se van del templo dejando a las chicas solas.

-"chicas creo que me debo ir, es demasiado tarde y mis padres se deben estar preocupando" (dice Serenity)

-"si, es cierto"

-"Serena, si quieres las puedo acompañar a ti y a Mina a sus casas, últimamente ha aumentado el numero de robos por estas zonas y ayer que pasé por el parque #10 escuche unos disparos, yo creo que seria mas seguro si yo las acompañara" (dice lita preocupada)

-"yo también creo que lo mejor es que lita las acompañe" (dice Rei)

-"chicas, nosotras somos capaces de cuidarnos solas" (dice Serenity)

-"yo creo que seria mejor que lita las acompañara, además Mina se lastimó el pie y necesita ayuda"

-"chicas tranquilas, vamos a estar bien y si llega a pasar algo Serena me puede ayudar"

-"nada malo nos sucederá a Mina y a mi, confíen en mi."

-"esta bien, vamos a confiar en ustedes pero nos deben llamar cuando lleguen a sus casas" (dice Rei)(todas se despiden se van a sus casas)

**Calle **

Serenity y Mina caminaban juntas a sus casas cuando Serenity escucha unos pasos siguiéndolas a unos metros de distancia.

-"Mina, vamos a ir por el atajo de ayer, y cuando entremos has lo que diga, voy a sacar mi katana esta vez" (dice Serenity y Mina asiente)

Callejón

Entran al callejón y empiezan a caminar mas despacio y voltean, Serenity estaba apunto de sacar su katana cuando se dio cuenta de que la persona las estaba siguiendo era …

-"Lita, te dijimos que no nos iba a pasar nada malo, nosotras nos sabemos defender" (dijo Serenity enojada obviamente)

-"perdón chicas es que estaba muy preocupadas por ustedes, no era mi intención asustarlas."

-(Serenity escucha el sonido de unos pasos y ve un brillo en esa dirección, se acerca a Lita y la empieza a hablar) "tranquila Lita, pero debes confiar en nosotras, nosotras no queremos que nos traten todo el tiempo como unas niñas que no se pueden defender y debes comprenderlo, aunque te agradezco por intentar protegernos" (abraza a Lita un segundo para luego darle un golpe en el cuello sin que Lita se diera cuenta haciendo que se desmayara)

-"que sucede? Que le hiciste a Lita?" (dijo Mina asustada) "que vas a hacer?" (dijo al ver que Serenity saca una daga de su chaqueta y se acerca a Lita con ella)

-"no te muevas, ya vas a ver lo que voy a hacer" (dice con frialdad mientras acerca su daga mas a Lita)"TE VOY A MATAR"(grita mientras lanza su daga a la mano de una persona que se encontraba en las sombras, haciendo que la persona a la que le lanzó la daga tire una pistola al piso)

-"MALDITA"

Serenity saca una pistola de su falda y le dispara a su enemigo en sus piernas y hombros, haciendo que esa persona caiga al piso, Serenity se acerca al asesino y lo golpea fuertemente en el estomago haciendo que escupa sangre y quede inconsciente.

-(saca su celular y llama a alguien)"Alan, deben venir al mismo callejo de ayer, mas basura y necesito que me ayudes a llevar a una amiga a mi casa"

-"en un momento llegamos, estamos a una cuadra"(termina la llamada)

-"te encuentras bien?"(dijo al ver que Mina se encuentra paralizada viéndola con algo de miedo)

-"si, estoy bien"(dice reaccionando y se queda mirando a Lita)

-"lita esta bien, solo la noqueé, va ha seguir inconsciente un tiempo mas"

-"por un minuto pensé"

-"que la iba a matar con la daga después de que la dejé inconsciente? es normal que hayas llegado a pensar eso, aunque ya deberías saber que yo sería incapaz de lastimar a una de ustedes"

-"perdón por siquiera haber pensado en esa posibilidad, es que" (Serenity la interrumpe de nuevo)

-"tranquila, yo hubiera pensado lo mismo si hubiera visto a cualquier persona hacer eso" (suspira) "solo quiero que sepas una cosa. Cada cosa que haga tiene sus razones y objetivos, y yo calculo todo lo que puede llegar a pasar antes de hacer cualquier o tomar cualquier decisión, solo debes confiar en mi, en mi forma de actuar y en mi deseo de protegerlas. Cuando me acerque a Lita y empecé a hablarle fue porque escuché pasos y vi el brillo de la pistola, dejé inconsciente a Lita para que evitara enfrentarse a ese asesino, yo saqué mi daga y actué como si quisiera matarla para que cuando tirara la daga a su mano no se diera cuenta, sin importar que el pudo haberme disparado cuando lo hice y Lita pudo haber salido herida, pero lo hice porque yo estaba dispuesta a servirle como escudo si una bala de el asesino se dirigía hacia ella, usé mi pistola para lastimarlo pues si usaba mi katana hubiera quedado llena de sangre y Lita se hubiera asustado y hubiera preguntado que sucedió y no podríamos usar la escusa que le vamos a decir"


	9. mansión Mond

**Mi verdadero yo**

**Capitulo 9**

-"tranquila, yo hubiera pensado lo mismo si hubiera visto a cualquier persona hacer eso" (suspira) "solo quiero que sepas una cosa. Cada cosa que haga tiene sus razones y objetivos, y yo calculo todo lo que puede llegar a pasar antes de hacer cualquier o tomar cualquier decisión, solo debes confiar en mi, en mi forma de actuar y en mi deseo de protegerlas. Cuando me acerque a Lita y empecé a hablarle fue porque escuché pasos y vi el brillo de la pistola, dejé inconsciente a Lita para que evitara enfrentarse a ese asesino, yo saqué mi daga y actué como si quisiera matarla para que cuando tirara la daga a su mano no se diera cuenta, sin importar que el pudo haberme disparado cuando lo hice y Lita pudo haber salido herida, pero lo hice porque yo estaba dispuesta a servirle como escudo si una bala de el asesino se dirigía hacia ella, usé mi pistola para lastimarlo pues si usaba mi katana hubiera quedado llena de sangre y Lita se hubiera asustado y hubiera preguntado que sucedió y no podríamos usar la escusa que le vamos a decir"

-"hola señorita Mond"

-"hola Alan, Mina el es Alan Lindemann"

Alan es un hombre de unos 35 años, alto(mide 1.80), musculoso, de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Alan vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa azul oscura que combinaba con sus ojos que eran como los que llevaba Serenity cuando estaba con su disfraz de Serena Tsukino.

-"es un placer conocerla señorita Aino"(besa la mano de Mina haciendo que se sonroje)

-"igualmente"(dijo Mina con la cara toda roja)

En ese momento llegan 2 hombres que se llevan al asesino y lo meten en una camioneta negra.

-"por lo visto dejó inconsciente a la señorita Kino"(se agacha y carga a Lita como si no pesara nada)

-"Alan, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me hables así" (dijo con enojo)

-"Serenity, ya deberías saber que lo hago para molestarte" (se rie) "debemos irnos, de lo contrario Ana se va a enojar"

Llegan a un carro plateado, una señora les abre la puerta y meten a Lita en el carro con mucho cuidado.

-"hola Ana"(abraza a la mujer)

-"hola Serenity"

-"Mina, ella es Ana Morgenstein, ella es la esposa de Alan"

Ana es una mujer de unos 34 años, alta(mide 1.68), de cabello rojo, ojos de un azul aguamarina. Ana viste una blusa negra, un jean y unas sandalias.

-"es un placer conocerla señorita Aino"

-"igualmente"(entran al carro y se dirigen hacia el edificio de Lita)

-(Lita se empieza a mover y abre los ojos)"por fin despertaste lita no sabes lo preocupadas que nos tenias"

-"que sucedió?"(dice sentándose y colocando una mano en el lugar donde la golpeó Serenity)"ah me duele al cuello y me siento mareada. Y quienes son ellos?"

-"él es mi tío Alan y ella es Ana, su esposa, ellos vivían en Francia, pero hace un mes consiguieron trabajo aquí"

-"que fue lo que sucedió?"

-"lo que sucede es que dos hombres te golpearon en espalda para dejarte inconsciente y nos empezaron a amenazar y a decirnos muchas cosas desagradables"(derrama unas lagrimas y abraza a Lita)"luego nos dijeron que les diéramos todo el dinero que tuviéramos, pero antes de que pasara algo malo llegó mi tío Alan, quien los golpeó hasta dejarlos inconscientes y llamó a la policía, la policía nos dijo que esos eran los asesinos que estaban matando y robando en la zona" (se separa y sonríe) "y ahora mi tío dice todos los días nos va a acompañar a Mina y a mi a nuestras casas pues el vive cerca"

-"señor, muchas gracias por salvarnos"

-"no tienes que agradecerme, que clase de tío sería si dejara que algo le sucediera a mi pequeña sobrina y a sus amigas"

-"usted es muy valiente, no todos harían algo como eso"

-"no es para tanto, además recibí algo de ayuda de Sere"

-"que?"

-"si, cuando yo atrape al que estaba al lado del que te sostenía, el que te sostenía te soltó para para ayudar al otro, pero antes de hacerme cualquier cosa Sere le dio una patada muy buena en sus partes nobles e hizo que gritara del dolor, estoy seguro que lo hizo llorar." (Lita se quedó viendo a Serenity sorprendida por lo que escuchó)

-"es cierto?"

-"si, hasta yo misma me sorprendí cuando le dio esa patada al que te dejó inconsciente"(dijo Mina siguiendo con la mentira)

-"lo que sucede es que un día Ana me dijo que si un hombre me intentaba lastimar o algo así yo podía darle una buena patada en ese lugar"

-"y por lo visto seguiste mi consejo" (dijo Ana)

-"Serena, gracias por salvarme, y perdón por haber desconfiado de ti, pensaba que no eras capaz de defenderte, pero al parecer me estaba equivocando, desde hoy voy a confiar mas en ti."(en ese momento llegan a el edificio donde vive Lita)

-"ya llegamos"(dijo Alan y Lita sale del carro)

-"no tienes que disculparte pues sé que lo hiciste porque me quieres proteger, pero me puedes hacer un favor?"

-"si, cual?"

-"por favor no le digas a las demás lo que sucedió hoy"

-"esta bien"

-"gracias"

-"adiós, y muchas gracias"

-"adiós"(dicen todos)

-"dejamos a la señorita Aino en su casa o nos va a acompañar hoy?"(dijo Alan mientras conducía)

-"Mina, me quieres acompañar al bosque para ver como entreno y estar en una reunión sobre lo que voy a hacer con mis enemigos?"

-"si, tengo mucha curiosidad por saber como entrenas"

-"Alan, la reunión a que hora es?"

-"es a las 9:00 am"

-"y te tenemos un regalo ahí"

Serena llama a los Tsukino y les dice que va dormir en la casa de Mina, mientras Mina hacia exactamente lo mismo con sus padres. Alan conduce hasta un bosque muy oscuro y alejado de Tokio (a 1 hora o 2 de tokio), el bosque era muy grande y tenia un hermoso lago en lo mas profundo de el al lado de una casa de campo muy linda y grande.

-"ya llegamos"(dijo Alan mientras detenía el carro frente a la casa, junto a unos 15 carros mas)

-"Mina, esta es la casa Mond, el lugar donde viven todos mis guardianes, aunque yo por lo general también vengo a dormir o a entrenar aquí"

-"es enorme, parece una mansión"(dijo sorprendida)

-"y lo mejor de estar aquí es que puedo estar sin mi disfraz"(dijo mientras se quitaba la peluca y los lentes)

-"y donde va a dormir la señorita Aino?" (preguntó Ana en alemán)

-"va a dormir conmigo, mi cuarto es lo suficientemente grande para 2 personas"(le respondió en alemán)

-"creo que me voy a volver loca si los escucho a todos hablar en diferentes idiomas todo el tiempo"

-"Mina, tranquila pues siempre que hablemos contigo va a ser en japonés" (dijo con una sonrisa)

-"creo que debería aprender otro idioma, pues al parecer hablar solo 2 idiomas no es suficiente"

-"que te parece si entramos a la casa para cambiarnos, mientras Alan y Ana organizan junto a los demás todo lo necesario para nuestro entrenamiento"

-"si, es una buena idea"

-"sígueme"(dijo mientras entraban a la "casa" o mansión)

La mansión era muy grande, tenia 7 pisos, una cocina muy grande, una sala, una sala de juntas, un gran sótano con muchos carros y motos, otro sótano mas grande con 5 helicópteros, dos gimnasios, una piscina dentro de la casa y una enfermería equipada con todo lo necesario para realizar cualquier tipo de operación y tratar cualquier herida o enfermedad (tenia muchos medicamentos, equipos de sutura, muchas clases de anestesias 6 camas, una sala de espera y una sala de operaciones bien equipada).

-"esta casa tiene muchos pasadizos secretos para que pueda escapar si me encuentran y me pueda ir al sótano de los helicópteros o a nuestro avión de ser necesario."

-"también tienen un avión aquí?"

-"claro que no Mina, un avión no podría entrar a la casa, el avión está en un lugar del bosque oculto bajo tierra, pero hay un pasadizo que nos lleva hasta el, es lo mismo con todas las casas que tenemos en cada país, aunque al menos los enemigos no han encontrado ni la primera de nuestras bases, es por eso que sigo con vida."(dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo)

-"sabes conducir?"

-"si, yo se conducir carros, motos, helicópteros, aviones y demás, pero eso no importa."(se detiene frente a una puerta e introduce una clave para poder abrir la puerta)"ya llegamos, esta es mi habitación, siempre que quieras entrar a una habitación debes introducir una clave, la clave que tienes que introducir para entrar a mi cuarto es "princesa de la luna" "

-"que clave tan imaginativa"(dijo con sarcasmo y Serenity abre la puerta)"es sorprendente"

La habitación de Serenity es muy elegante y grande, tiene muchas repisas llenas de libros, un escritorio, unos cuadros muy costosos, un sofá, sillas, un baño, un balcón con vista al lago, una cama muy grande y dos puertas mas, todo estaba decorado.

-"y que hay en esas habitaciones?"

-"en esta habitación tengo todas mis armas y mi ropa, la clave es "secretos de la princesa" "(escribe la clave y abre la puerta)

La habitación estaba dividida en 2 partes, en una parte había una gran cantidad de ropa ordenada por estilos y colores, una gran cantidad de zapatos, accesorios y un sofá. Y en la otra parte de la habitación había una gran cantidad de armas de todo tipo, muchos vestidos de colores oscuros (todos eran cortos y strapless), unos abrigos negros largos, algunas camisas oscuras y pantalones negros, zapatos, botas, zapatos de tacón, chalecos antibalas y unos bikinis.

-"de ese lado están las pijamas, vamos a llegar tan tarde a la casa que tan pronto como lleguemos aquí no tendrás ganas de hacer nada mas que dormir, pues tu no estas acostumbrada a estar despierta hasta tan tarde"

"


	10. mas secretos

**Mi verdadero yo**

**Capitulo 10**

La habitación estaba dividida en 2 partes, en una parte había una gran cantidad de ropa ordenada por estilos y colores, una gran cantidad de zapatos, accesorios y un sofá. Y en la otra parte de la habitación había una gran cantidad de armas de todo tipo, muchos vestidos de colores oscuros (todos eran cortos y strapless), unos abrigos negros largos, algunas camisas oscuras y pantalones negros, zapatos, botas, zapatos de tacón, chalecos antibalas y unos bikinis.

-"de ese lado están las pijamas, vamos a llegar tan tarde a la casa que tan pronto como lleguemos aquí no tendrás ganas de hacer nada mas que dormir, pues tu no estas acostumbrada a estar despierta hasta tan tarde"

-"hasta que hora entrenas normalmente?"

-"en días de colegio hasta las 2:30 y luego voy a mi casa a dormir, es por eso que me quedo dormida en clases, en las tardes o cuando estudiamos"

-"como eres capaz de hacerlo?" (dijo Mina sorprendida)

-"estoy acostumbrada a dormir poco"(se quita su camiseta dejando ver su chaleco antibalas, una katana y unas 2 dagas) "si quieres verme entrenar cámbiate ahora"(Mina asiente y va a la zona de la habitación donde estaban las pijamas mientras Serenity se cambiaba en el área de la ropa de entrenamiento) "ya estas lista?"

-"si, estoy lista" (dijo mientras salía de la habitación)

Serenity tiene puesto un bello vestido negro corto (MAS corto que su falda de eternal sailor moon), dos katanas grandes en su espalda, una especie cinturón en su vestido (el cinturón tenia dos pistolas y 8 dagas, las cuales rodeaban su cintura), zapatos de tacón negros (el tacón era de unos 6 cm) y guantes negros cortos. Mientras que Mina vestía una pijama como la que se puso la noche anterior pero blanca, unas sandalias y su pie seguía vendado.

-"espera un minuto, vas a entrenar con así?"

-"el hecho de que una mujer entrene no significa que deba dejar de su lado femenino y vestir de cualquier forma cuando entrena, debe conservar su vigor, gracia, belleza, estilo y no descuidar su apariencia vistiendo cualquier cosa que encuentre solo por ser algo cómoda todo el tiempo, por algo esta el dicho _"la belleza duele", _además aunque fue difícilpracticar así al inicio ahora estoy acostumbrada a practicar así todo el tiempo" (se aplica labial) "esto me lo dijo Ana cuando le pregunté lo mismo que tu me preguntaste, además que diferencia ves entre luchar contra monstruos con mi vestuario de sailor moon o tu vestuario de sailor venus y practicar con esta ropa, Acaso no es lo mismo?"

-"si, tienes razón"(pensamiento de Mina: esto lo afirma todo, no conozco nada de ella, puede que sea la misma niña que yo conocí y tenga el mismo corazón pero su personalidad es 100% diferente, puede que sea mi mejor amiga pero aun no la conozco)

-"quieres un abrigo por si hace frio?" (Mina asiente y Serenity coge 1 abrigos que había en su cama)"aquí tienes un abrigo" (le pasa el abrigo a Mina y salen de la mansión mond)

-"Serenity, ya está listo todo para que entrenes, y ya que la señorita Aino nos va a acompañar vamos a ir al campo de entrenamiento en uno de los carros, tal y como usted ordenó" (dijo Alan)

-"y al final de tu entrenamiento vas a ver una sorpresa que te tenemos"(dijo Ana)

-"Ana, que estas tramando esta vez?"(dijo Serenity)

-"ya lo vas a ver"

-"ya llegamos"(dijo Alan y todos bajaron del carro)"con que quieres empezar hoy? Quiere empezar practicar con sus poderes o con entrenamiento físico?" (dijo en alemán)

-"con el entrenamiento físico, igual ustedes saben que primero debo entrenar primero, además aun no le he dicho sobre ese entrenamiento a Mina" (respondió en alemán)

-"de que están hablando? Por que no son capaces de hablar en japonés sabiendo que estoy con ustedes" (dijo Mina con algo de enojo)

-"no es nada importante. Si quieres te puedes sentar en el piso para verme entrenar, recuerda que tienes tu pie lastimado y es mejor no forzarlo tanto como has estado haciendo el día de hoy"(Mina asiente y se sienta) "por cierto, antes que se me olvide, cuando quieras ocultar tu dolor como lo intentaste hacer hoy deberías evitar hacer tantas muecas de dolor cuando subas las escaleras del templo, aunque tu a estas alturas ya deberías saber que te conozco muy bien y que no me puedes ocultar nada"(dijo mientras se alejaba)

-(pensamiento de Mina: esto es injusto, yo no la conozco mucho y ella me conoce como la palma de su mano, aunque al menos estoy conociendo su verdadera personalidad. Aunque esto sigue siendo algo frustrante, creer que conocía a alguien y que de un momento a otro me entere que todo es mentira y que realmente no conozco a esa persona, lo único bueno es que ahora sé la verdad)

Serenity salta de rama en rama hasta el punto mas alto de un árbol, saca su katana y empieza a practicar con su katana algunos movimientos.

-"es muy ágil" (dijo Mina sorprendida)

-"y eso que no haz visto nada" (dijo Ana)

-"ahora empieza la segunda parte del entrenamiento"(dijo Alan)

Serenity se detuvo un minuto, y se vendó los ojos con una venda que tenia, y de un momento unos cañones una especie que estaban en las ramas de los arboles que estaban cerca de Serenity empiezan a lanzarle unas pelotas de madera de todos los tamaños (desde pelotas tan pequeñas como las de golf hasta pelotas tan grandes como las de basquetbol) y Serenity partía a la mitad todas las pelotas que le lanzaban los cañones sin esfuerzo alguno

-"eso es demasiado peligroso para ella" (dijo Mina con miedo)

-"solo son 8 metros de altura "

-"cuanto tiempo va a practicas así?"

-"Por lo general una hora o 2 horas" (dijo Alan)

-"o hasta que su katana se rompa o hasta que ella se caiga del árbol" (dijo Ana y Mina pone una cara de terror)

-"pero si ella esta en tacones, ella no debería hacer esa clase de cosas"

-"ella hace esta clase de cosas desde que dejó de hacer el entrenamiento normal a los 7 años, desde esa época ella a inventado entrenamientos cada vez mas y mas peligrosos y difíciles, y este es uno de los mas fáciles que ha inventado. Cierto Alan?" (dijo Ana)

-"si, aun recuerdo ese entrenamiento que hizo en Rusia, aun siento escalofríos al recordar lo que hizo"(dijo Alan)

-"que hizo en Rusia?"

-"nada importante. Quieres comer algo?" (dijo Ana)

-"primero quiero que me digan que hizo Serenity en Rusia"

-"a ella se le ocurrió la brillante idea de entrenar usando a la mafia Rusa" (dijo Alan)

-"de que hablan?"

-"que ella cuando tenia 11 se escapó de nuestra mansión de Rusia y atacó una de las bases de la mafia rusa por "diversión" según ella, desde entonces le tenemos algo de miedo a sus métodos de entrenamiento, pues cada sus métodos fueron mas peligrosos."(dijo Ana mientras Mina pone una cara de miedo al imaginarse la clase de entrenamiento que hace Serenity)

-"aunque con esos entrenamientos casi siempre terminaba gravemente herida, debo agradecer que la convencimos de no entrenar de esa forma tan salvaje en días de colegio"(dijo Alan)

-"y que sucedió cuando atacó a la mafia Rusa"

-"ella fue herida y se desmayó por la perdida de sangre, pero no la mataron pues los lideres de la mafia le dijeron que su mafia necesitaba gente como ella, le ofrecieron un puesto en la mafia como asesina, ella aceptó como agradecimiento y como forma de disculpa por haber matado a tantos de sus hombres. Ella trabajó un año con ellos, y gracias a eso tenemos unos buenos proveedores de armas, pues como la mafia aprecia tanto a Serenity o como ellos la llaman "princesa escarlata", tranquila, ella solo mataba a los asesinos de otras mafias y a los que trataban de matarla, porque la mafia también le ayudaba a rastrear a los que la perseguían pues ellos también tenían problemas con la mafia. Ella nunca ha matado a ningún inocente, antes cuando estaba en sus misiones y habían personas inocentes las salvaba sin importarle si terminaba herida, siempre estuvo bajo nuestra supervisión así que podemos asegurar que no hizo nada diferente ni se juntaba con nadie diferente a los lideres, quienes la trataban como a su hija."

-"ella solo mató 25 asesinos en serie que no la perseguían, el resto de las personas que mató en ese año si la estaba persiguiendo a ella. A veces creemos que ella planeó el ataque a la mafia Rusa con el fin de tener mas aliados, siempre ha calculado muy bien cada movimiento que da, es una gran estrega"

-"es bueno saberlo. Que hay para comer?" (pensamiento de Mina: debo intentar ignorar el hecho de que ella trabajó en una mafia, ya me dijeron que no hizo nada así que no me debo preocupar)

-"Serenity nos dijo que trajéramos hamburguesa y una malteada de chocolate para ti, y té para Serenity como siempre pues a ella no le gusta comer mucho" (dijo Ana)

-"Serenity me conoce muy bien" (dijo Mina)

-"si sigues incomoda porque no la conoces muy bien no te preocupes, lo importante es que son amigas y poco a poco sabrás como es ella y todo lo que quieras"


	11. las sombras

**Mi verdadero yo**

**Capitulo 11**

-"Serenity me conoce muy bien" (dijo Mina)

-"si sigues incomoda porque no la conoces muy bien no te preocupes, lo importante es que son amigas y poco a poco sabrás como es ella y todo lo que quieras saber" (dijo Ana)

-"si, tienes razón" (dijo Mina)

-"además apenas estas conociendo a la verdadera Serenity, así que debes tener paciencia" (dijo Alan)

-"si, pero no deja de ser difícil esta situación en la que estoy"

-"sin importar lo difícil que sea debes recordar que tu y las demás son muy importantes para Serenity, siempre que esta con ustedes es capaz de sonreír, reírse y divertirse como si no sucediera nada malo, cosa que hacia en muy pocas ocasiones antes pues con la vida que tiene es muy difícil hacer esa clase de cosas que hace una adolecente normal."(dijo Ana)

-"yo no se porque ella tiene que vivir así, ella no merece esa clase de vida, puede que Serenity haya matado muchas personas pero tiene un corazón noble y puro" (dijo Mina)

-"lo sabemos, nosotros siempre hemos pensado eso, ella ha sufrido tanto desde la muerte de sus padres sin que nosotros pudiéramos hacer algo mas que ayudarla en su venganza y a que no la lastimen aunque ella siempre se mete en problemas y sale lastimada" (dijo Alan)

-"pero ustedes le han brindado a Serenity la posibilidad de ser feliz, gracias a ustedes ella ha tenido una vida casi normal, además ustedes son de las pocas amigas que ella ha tenido"(dijo Ana)

-"a que te refieres?"

-"que nosotros para ella somos su familia, todos la criamos, defendimos, le brindamos amor y apoyamos como si fuera nuestra hija" (dijo Alan)

-"y Serenity al viajar casi todo el tiempo no le era fácil hacer otros amigos diferentes a Patrick, Thomas, Akane, Kei y Sakura, a quienes veía pocas veces al año pues estudiaban en internados, y desde que vive aquí en Tokio ella no los a podido ver" (dijo Alan)

-"además Serenity decidió cuando era pequeña que no quería que ellos tuvieran la misma vida que ella, por lo cual siempre los alejó de ella para que no se hicieran daño aunque por hacerlo ella casi siempre estuvo sola. Esa es una de las razones por la que la obligamos a vivir una vida normal, para que ella pudiera tener amigos sin temor a que les pasara algo a ellos, por ello se llevó al extremo la parte de ocultar su identidad, aunque ella nunca pensó que ella realmente fuera a hacer amigos." (dijo Ana con mucha tristeza)

-"Serenity siempre ha tenido una vida tan difícil" (dijo Mina con tristeza)

-"y son pocas las veces que nos ha dejado verla llorando, pues ella siempre nos oculta su tristeza, hay veces que ella se encierra en su habitación para llorar, y entrena horas sin descansar ni comer mientras llora hasta que llega momento en el que se desmaya, tal y como hizo la semana en la que se enteró de la traición de el patán de Darién Chiba, por culpa de ese imbécil ella estuvo llorando y entrenando sin descanso. En esa semana la tristeza de Serenity era tan grande que tampoco era capaz de dormir, ella solo dormía cuando se desmayaba por entrenar sin descanso todas las noches"

-"voy a matar a ese estúpido" (dijo Mina con enojo)

-"Serenity no te va a dejar, nosotros le ofrecimos a ella si quería que lo matáramos y nos dijo que no" (dijo Ana)

-"por que?"

-"porque a ella no le gusta matar a los que no están involucrados en los asuntos de la familia o a los que no sean asesinos en serie, aunque tratándose de ti tal vez te lo permita, con que lo quieres matar? Lo quieres envenenar, apuñalar o como? Te podemos conseguir lo que necesites" (dijo Alan)

-"Alan Lindemann, cuando Serenity dice que no es no, y ella no quiere que ninguna de sus amigas carguen con la muerte de alguien, así que deja de decirle esa clase de cosas a Mina" (lo regaña Ana) "ahora dejemos este tema y empecemos a comer" (Mina, Alan y Ana comen siguen hablando de Serenity)

-"y que planea hacer Serenity cuando encuentre al responsable de todo?" (dijo Mina)

-"voy a hablar con el y luego lo voy a MATAR, por su culpa perdí a mis padres y muchas mas cosas, es por ello que lo voy a matar, quiero verlo sufrir, pedir perdón, quiero verlo llorar y rogar como la basura que es, y ponerle fin a la maldición a la que fue condenada mi familia, quiero vengar la muerte de todos los Mond, quiero que su familia se hunda y se arrepienta de todo el daño que causó." (dijo Serenity mientras se sentaba en el piso al lado de Mina, quien en ese momento palideció ante las palabras de su princesa) "Ana, donde esta mi té?"

-"aquí está, no había té negro así que te preparamos té de manzanilla, también te hice un sándwich por si quieres comer algo después" (dijo Ana mientras le pasa el té)

-"gracias"

-"y ahora que vas a hacer?"(preguntó Mina)

-"combate con katanas"

-"contra quien vas a pelear"

-"ya lo verás, Mina"(se termina su té y se levanta) "después de la batalla te lo explicaré todo" (junta sus manos y empieza a concentrar SU energía, haciendo que aparezca la luna plateada de su frente) "te necesito Kira"(susurró)

Se empieza a formar una especie de sombra delante de ella, la sombra se empieza a levantar formando la silueta de un humano, y poco a poco se empieza a convertir en un ser humano y toma la apariencia de Serenity, las únicas diferencias son que ella tiene los ojos y el cabello de un color blanco, su vestido es blanco, no tiene en su frente la luna plateada de Serenity.

-"Serenity, que puedo hacer por ti?"(dijo la extraña)

-"vamos a tener un combate con katanas"

-"quien eres?"(preguntó Mina asustada)

-"mi nombre es Kira y soy una de las sombras de la princesa Serenity, es un placer conocerte Mina"

-"Serenity, podrías explicarme, por favor"

-"las sombras son básicamente seres que yo creo con una parte de mi poder, les doy sus características y les doy tareas, todas duermen en mi interior y salen cuando las llamo o cuando creen que las necesito"

-"somos básicamente manifestaciones de su energía y esencia, cada una de nosotras cuenta alguna de sus habilidades, y cuando terminamos con la tarea y nos unimos a ella nuevamente"

-"yo recuerdo la información o recuerdos de lo que hicieron y todo lo relacionado"

-"aunque aun así todas las sombras somos diferentes"

-"pues al crearlas les doy distintas partes de mi por sus misiones"

-"y nos es imposible morir"

-"a menos que yo muera"

-"nosotras también tenemos los recuerdos de Serenity y los queremos casi tanto como ella a ustedes"

-"ya entiendes lo que son"(dijo Serenity)

-"hace cuanto sabes hacer eso"(dijo Mina)

-"desde unos días antes de que llegara Rini por primera vez, mi mamá me dijo como lo podía hacer cuando una noche y desde entonces empecé a entrenar con mis poderes y a crear sombras que me ayudaran en lo que necesitara. Mas preguntas?"

-"no"

-"entonces ya podemos seguir"

-"vamos a pelear con o sin poderes?"(preguntó Hikari con preocupación)

-"sin poderes, no me planeo desmayarme por usar tanta energía hoy, aunque ese es el mejor entrenamiento"

-"es bueno saber que hoy si estas razonando, no como las otras veces que peleamos con poderes hasta el amanecer y estuviste desmayada por 2 días"

-"cuando pasó eso?"(preguntó Mina con preocupación)

-"por la época en que descubrió el engaño de Darién"

-"lo bueno es que Kasumi tomó mi lugar durante ese tiempo"

-"quien es Kasumi?"

-"es otra de mis sombras, si quieres te las presento después de el entrenamiento" (Serenity agarra 3 katanas que ella había dejado en el piso) "hoy vas a usar 2 katanas como ventaja y yo usaré 1" (dijo con una sonrisa)

-(Kira agarra las katanas y sonríe) "que comience la batalla" (gritan Kira y Serenity al mismo tiempo)


	12. Sospechas

**Mi verdadero yo**

**Capitulo 11**

-"Es otra de mis sombras, si quieres te las presento después de el entrenamiento" (Serenity agarra 3 katanas que ella había dejado en el piso) "hoy vas a usar 2 katanas como ventaja y yo usaré 1" (dijo con una sonrisa)

-(Kira agarra las katanas y sonríe) "que comience la batalla" (gritan Kira y Serenity al mismo tiempo)

Serenity y Kira empiezan a pelear con sus espadas con una gran agilidad y destreza incomparable en el manejo de la katana(la cual también puede ser conocida como guillotina portátil por su filo el cual es mortal) destrozando todo a su alrededor

-"Es increíble, como pueden pelear de esa forma durante tanto tiempo"

-"Ellas llevan peleando durante 2 horas"

-"Serenity es sorprendente, su velocidad y energía son incomparables, incluso iguala la habilidad de Kira teniendo una katana menos, casi no parece humana"

-"Se podría decir que ella no es un humano por el hecho de que ella fue la princesa de la luna, y aunque ella nació en este planeta es portadora del cristal de plata y por sus venas fluye sangre de la familia real de la luna. También se podría decir casi lo mismo de ti pues eres una sailor, aunque tu y las demás son mas humanas que Serenity"

-"A que te refieres?"

-"Serenity te lo contará cuando crea que debe hacerlo"

**Mansión de las outers, 2:45am **

Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna estaban sentadas en la sala hablando sobre Serenity y la situación actual.

-"Saben, puede que ustedes piensen que estoy loca por lo que voy a decir pero quiero saber que piensan de ello, desde hace algún tiempo he pensado que nuestra princesa nos esconde muchas cosas, sus ojos casi siempre refleja un gran dolor que ella guarda en su interior y oculta tras esa actitud de niña alegre y despreocupada. Sus ojos muestran tristeza y una madures impropia de cualquier adolecente de su edad, y ella es tan inteligente y fuerte como para ocultarnos su verdadera personalidad o vida, y ella muchas veces lo ha confirmado con esa actitud tan madura que nos muestra de la nada en muchas ocasiones, con esa actitud que parece de una persona totalmente diferente a la de la princesa que conocemos o creemos conocer." (Dijo Michiru con mucha seriedad y seguridad en sus palabras)

-"Sirena, creo que deberíamos descansar, está muy tarde parece que estas muy cansada." (Le dijo Haruka a Michiru)

-"Me imaginaba que me dirías eso pues para ti debe ser duro creer eso porque tu al igual que las demás se enfocan tanto en su actitud de niña y lo frágil e ingenua que parece ante los ojos de todos, si ella fuera una niña tan frágil, ingenua y torpe ella no seguiría viva, ella no hubiera soportado todas las luchas y las perdidas a las que conllevan, ella es realmente fuerte. Pero aun sabiendo que nos oculta tanto de ella y que ustedes no lo quieran ver, cuando llegue el momento sé que sin importar el impacto que les cause a todas el no haberlo notado antes yo sé que la seguiremos protegiendo y queriendo tanto o mas que ahora, y la aceptaremos tal y como es realmente."

-"Michiru, por que dices eso? No es usual que en momentos como este digas esta clase de cosas sin razón aparente." (Dijo Setsuna con seriedad)

-"Por el simple hecho de yo no soy ingenua y se cuando nos ocultan algo, y hoy lo he visto claramente, es que ustedes no vieron la cara que tenia la princesa cuando la llamamos y ella volteó para ver que ocurría? O es que acaso no han notado que cuando ella está sola su rostro refleja un gran dolor, una gran soledad que se borra por completo de su rostro cuando una de nosotras se acerca a ella. Ella tal vez tenga miedo de mostrar su verdadera personalidad por el simple hecho de que cree que si lo hace no la aceptaremos y la dejaremos sola, y ella nos quiere tanto a todas que no soportaría que eso pasara y es donde se rompería en miles de pedazos su corazón nuevamente. Les digo todo esto pues creo que deben saber pues si en determinado caso ella nos dice la verdad y no estamos preparadas al menos nosotras y dudamos de ella o en el afecto que nos tiene, su caída puede ser muy dolorosa y nos podríamos arrepentir toda la vida de ello, pues además de eso presiento que la batalla que vamos a tener será la mas dura y debemos estar preparadas para todo. Solo quiero que piensen en ello por un momento, ahora si me disculpan me retiro" (Michiru se levanta del sofá donde estaba sentada junto a Haruka) "Setsuna, buenas noches, y Haruka, te esperaré en nuestra habitación." (Dijo mientras subía las escaleras)

-"El instinto de sailor neptune nunca se equivoca, debemos estar preparadas para eso." (Dijo Setsuna)

-"Lo sé, es por eso que no quería que lo dijera y que nos fuéramos a nuestras habitación como si ella no hubiera dicho nada, pues yo también pensaba eso solo que no lo quería aceptar aun, quería pensar que era mi imaginación pero ahora con lo que Michiru dijo creo que tendré que aceptarlo. Aunque creo que esto va a ser mas difícil para las inners, ellas aun deben creer que nuestra princesa es tal y como se muestra ante todos."

-"en realidad yo creo que sailor venus ya debe saber su secreto o al menos debe estar sospechando."

-"si, Michiru y yo también notamos que Mina oculta algo, ella se comportó diferente hoy"

-"pero aun así debemos estar preparadas para cuando llegue el momento podamos hacer que la princesa se sienta mejor, y poder cargar con su dolor si alguna de las inners la lastima sin querer al enterarse de todo pues ese debe ser un golpe difícil para ellas." (dijo Setsuna mientras Haruka se levantaba del sofá)

-"ya lo sé, pero debemos esperar que ellas hayan madurado lo suficiente en la ultima batalla o que ellas quieran a la princesa tanto como nosotras y la acepten" (suspiró) "buenas noches Setsuna, me tengo que ir ahora pues mi sirena me esta esperando" (dijo mientras subía las escaleras)

-"yo también espero que hayan madurado y la acepten, de lo contrario nuestra princesa va a sufrir mucho mas de lo que podemos imaginar y ninguna de nosotras quiere que su frágil corazón cargue con mas dolor del que tiene en el"(dijo Setsuna cuando Haruka estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharla)

**Bosque, 3:15am**

Serenity y Kira seguían peleando, Serenity quien solo tenia una katana era la que tenia la ventaja en el combate, se movía con tanta agilidad y gracia que hacia parecer la pelea con katanas una bella danza a la luz de la luna llena, la cual era la única iluminaba el bosque.

-"es increíble, si Serenity luchara así cuando es sailor moon las chicas se infartarían tal y como Serenity me dijo"

-"es por eso que por mucho que le insistimos no lo hace, aunque en estos momentos ella no está peleando, solo está jugando." (Dijo Ana)

-"por cierto, señorita Aino quiere tomar algo?" (Dijo Alan)

-"si, que hay para tomar?"

-"pues tenemos vodka, vino, champaña, aguardiente, Tequila, cerveza, ron, wiski y otras bebidas, yo le recomiendo tomar un buen vaso de vodka."(Dijo Alan haciendo que Mina ponga)

-"Alan Lindemann, recuerda que a Serenity no le gustaría que les ofreciéramos ninguna bebida alcohólica a sus amigas, Mina tiene solo 16 años"

-"Serenity tomó su primer vodka hace mucho tiempo, no le veo problema a que la señorita Aino beba algo de vodka." (Ana le dirige una mirada asesina a Alan, haciendo que empiece a temblar)

-"te quieres imaginar lo que haría Serenity si le cuento que tu le diste un vaso de vodka ruso a Mina sin su consentimiento, sabiendo lo que ella piensa de ello." (Alan palidece ante las palabras de Ana)

-"señorita Aino, quiere tomar té de manzanilla o café? Hace unos días nos llegó un café delicioso, creo que es colombiano." (Dijo resignado)

-"prefiero tomar té, el café no me gusta es demasiado amargo para mí"

-"ya voy a ir por el té, no me tardo" (dijo mientras se iba)

-"tranquila, Serenity no toma mucho alcohol, solo toma para los brindis y cuando está en una situación estresante para ella, así que no te debes preocupar por ello."

-"gracias, es bueno saber que ella no es alcohólica"

-"solo se emborrachó en 2 ocasiones por estar demasiado estresada durante 2 fiestas a las fue, una por asuntos de sailors y la otra ocasión la conoces."

-"como y cuando fue la primera vez?"

-"cuando ella fue a una fiesta con el objetivo de buscar a la princesa, la frustración al no encontrarla y otras cosas hicieron que se pusiera a beber una gran variedad de cocteles, ella bebió tanto que se quedó dormida en el balcón de la mansión, y ya que las demás creyeron que se había ido a su casa pues no la encontraban tuvimos que entrar a la fiesta y traerla a la mansión pues las demás se habían ido." (Suspiró) "De no haber sido por mi Alan probablemente hubiera peleado con Rei y Amy sin importarle que fue un descuido de ellas y que ellas solo tenían 14 años y no conocían el mundo de verdad ni nada relacionado con el, aunque ellas siguen viviendo en ese mundo de fantasía en el que tu vivías antes del incidente con el asesino, o al menos eso creo."

-"si, con todo esto he aprendido muchas cosas."

-(Alan llegada con el té de Mina, vodka y una copa de champaña) "Señorita Aino, aquí está su té de manzanilla." (Dijo mientras le entregaba el té a Mina.) "y una copa de champaña para mi amada dama roja."

-"gracias Alan, aunque con esto no te salvas del pequeño regaño que vas a recibir hoy"


	13. Chapter 13

**Mi verdadero yo**

**Capitulo 13**

-"gracias Alan, aunque con esto no te salvas del pequeño regaño que vas a recibir hoy"

-Serenity decide dejar de practicar pues no quieren hacer esperar tanto a Mina, así que ella y Kira aparecen detrás de los demás y coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Mina y le dice "Ya terminé con el entrenamiento por hoy."

-"es extraño, creímos que ibas a practicar hasta mas tarde" Dijo Alan mientras terminaba su Vodka.

-"si, Serenity quería practicar mas pero dijo que sería mejor venir antes de que se durmiera Mina, además yo no quería que Serenity estuviera practicando hasta desmayarse."

-"yo soy capaz de estar despierta toda la noche."

-"Si, yo también creo que serías capaz de estar toda la noche despierta si tomas algo de Vodka, pero eso sería imposible pues Alan y los demás saben que no me gustaría que te ofrecieran a ti o a las demás esa clase de bebidas."

-"pues me parece que a Alan se le había olvidado y le ofreció a Mina algunos de los tragos mas fuertes que tenemos."

-Kira y Serenity ven con miradas asesinas a Alan"Kira, podrías hablar con Alan un minuto por favor."

-"lo haré con mucho gusto." Volteó para ver a un Alan completamente pálido y le dijo al oído "Me podría acompañar un segundo mi querido Alan, tenemos asuntos que arreglar."

-"Ana" dijo con miedo Alan

-"me encargaré de ti cuando lleguemos a nuestra habitación."Alan fue arrastrado por Kira hasta la zona donde estuvo entrenando con Serenity.

-"quieres que te presente a mis otras sombras ahora o después?"

-"ahora, ya quiero estar enterada de todo."

-"esta bien" junta sus manos y empieza a concentrar su energía, haciendo que aparezca la luna plateada de su frente "Catalina, Saya, Kasumi, Samira, aparezcan" Al decirlo aparecen 4 sombras las cuales toman forma humana, tal y como pasó con Kira.

-"Mi nombre es Kasumi, soy la que remplaza a Serenity cuando ella no puede estar con ustedes sea por depresión u otras circunstancias, soy básicamente su remplazo, aunque yo al igual que Serenity solo actúo."

Kasumi es casi igual a Serenity con el disfraz, la única diferencia es que tiene el cabello suelto, incluso vestía el uniforme del colegio

-"Mi nombre es Saya, yo tengo la misión de vigilar y cuidar de lejos a las sailors Outers, desde que Serenity confirmó sus identidades, lo bueno es que ya viven juntas en una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad pues ya las puedo cuidar a todas."

Saya se parece a Serenity, la diferencia es que su cabello y ojos son negros, ella viste un vestido negro hasta las rodillas, un chaleco rojo, zapatos de tacón altos.

-"Mi nombre es Catalina, yo me encargo principalmente de buscar información de los enemigos, mejorar el sistema de seguridad y armamento de la familia y otras cosas"

Catalina es como Serenity, la única diferencia es que es de ojos y cabello de un color aguamarina, ella viste un vestido azul oscuro igual de largo que el de Serenity, una bata de científico la cual es mas larga que su vestido y zapatos de tacón.

-"Mi nombre es Samira, Serenity me creó para que Amy pudiera tener una amiga en sus cursos, yo acompaño a Amy a la biblioteca, estudiamos juntas y demás, también voy al templo Hikawa y acompaño a Rei cuando ella se queda en el templo trabajando, le ayudo con lo que necesite y hablamos, o acompaño a Lita cuando esta sola. Serenity me creó con el fin de que ninguna de ustedes se volvieran a sentir solas sin importar si Serenity no puede estar con ellas, además de mantenerlas protegidas si en algún momento lo necesitan, yo nunca he estado contigo pues tu casi siempre estas con Serenity, Artemis, tu madre o practicando con los del club de vóleibol."

Samira es mas blanca que Serenity, su cabello castaño y mas corto que el de Serenity (le llega un poco mas debajo de los hombros) , ojos color miel, viste una falda negra hasta las rodillas, unas sandalias, una blusa azul escotada.

-"Y yo ya me presenté, aunque debo decir que a Serenity se le olvidó decirte que yo algunas veces ayudo a Saya y a Samira en su tarea de protegerlas o vigilarlas" dice con una sonrisa Kira, quien ya había llegado con Alan

-"Es un placer conocerlas"(pensamiento de Mina: Serenity realmente se preocupa mucho por nosotras, Serenity sin importar todo lo que me ha dicho ella realmente tiene un corazón noble y puro, no entiendo como es que ella puede pensar que es un monstruo o algo así pero todo lo que ella hace, su forma de ser y de hablar muestran todo lo contrario a lo que ella piensa. El crear una sombra solo para que nosotras nunca nos sintamos solas es algo que solo se le ocurre a ella, esto me ha mostrado que sin importar si Serenity esta cerca de nosotras o no ella siempre nos protege, vigila y cuida de todas las formas que pueda.

-"En sí nosotras 4 somos básicamente ángeles guardianes que Serenity creó para proteger y ayudar a sus preciadas amigas y sailors cuando ella no esta con ustedes." Dijo Kira mientras se acomoda al lado de las demás

-"Serenity, ahora podemos irnos, tu deberías saber que no me gustan perder tiempo con esta clase de trivialidades." Dijo Catalina con frialdad muy notable en su voz y actitud.

-"Si, ya te puedes unir a mi." Tan pronto como lo dijo Catalina se convirtió en una sombra y se unió a Serenity.

-"Disculpa a Catalina, ella casi siempre es así de fría, grosera y demás, pero ella muy en el fondo estoy segura que debió haber sacado algo bueno de Serenity, no solo lo malo de ella." Dijo Samira con una muy leve sonrisa.

-"yo nunca actuó así siempre, solo algunas veces."

-"si, eso lo dice la princesa escarlata" dijo Kira con una sonrisa.

-"ustedes deberían saber que no me gusta que me llamen así" dijo con algo de enojo.

-"entonces prefieres princesita del corazón de piedra, torbellino rojo, ventisca de sangre, princesa de la luna roja y si quieres sigo con tus viejos apodos, los recuerdo todos aunque los que te quedan mejor son princesa escarlata y princesa plateada de Rusia" dijo Ana

-"si, puede que tengan algo de razón, todo es culpa de los asesinos en serie por incomodarme siempre." Dijo con una leve sonrisa "Y ustedes también pueden unirse a mi ahora." En ese momento todas se convirtieron en sombras y se unieron a Serenity.

-"Serenity" Dijo Mina preocupada al ver que Serenity no decía nada ni se movía, en ese momento Serenity empezó a caer, Mina quien estaba cerca de ella la atrapó pero al no poder apoyar bien su pie cayó al piso con Serenity en sus brazos

-"Chicas, están bien?" Dijo Ana mientras se acercaba a ellas

-Serenity abre los ojos y al ver que está encima de Mina se aparta rápidamente y le dice con preocupación "Mina estas bien" Se levanta y le extiende la mano a mina para ayudar a levantarla.

-Mina acepta la mano, se levanta con ayuda de Serenity y dice "Si, estoy bien, aunque yo soy la que lo debería estar preguntando pues tu te desmayaste."

-"Perdóname por preocuparte tanto, es que he estado entrenando mucho y muchas veces que se unen todas mis sombras a mi a la misma vez me mareo."

-"Eso además de que no ha comido ni antes ni después del entrenamiento, Serenity siempre lleva una mala alimentación y luego pretende entrenar sin parar y gastar sus energías como si nada.." Dijo Ana ganando una mirada asesina por parte de cierta chica de cabello plateado.

-"Eso significa que voy a tener que cuidar que vigilar de ahora en adelante a Serenity para que coma todas sus comidas sin falta."

-"Mina, eso no es necesario." Dijo Serenity.

-"Si lo es, no puedo permitir que mi princesa no coma y entrene mucho para desmayarse, es malo tener una mala alimentación." Dijo Mina exagerando como siempre.

-"Pero Mina." Serenity no pudo terminar pues Mina se le adelantó

-"No le diré a las demás sobre lo de Serena Tsukino y Serenity Mond tal y como te dije ayer, pero esto si se los diré, y ellas me ayudarán a vigilarte y hacer que comas bien, a las malas de ser necesario."

-"esta bien"

-""


End file.
